All Flowers Have Thorns
by HawkWithGlasses
Summary: A newcomer stays in the Xiaolin Temple for refuge. But once she finds out that she is one of the Dragons of the Stones and has to collect all of the Mystical Puzzle pieces, who will be there to help her in the end? JackXOC. FINISHED.
1. Lily: Jade Dragon of the Stones

**Um...Hey evr'ybody! And welcome to my first Xiaolin Showdown fanfic! Just so you'd know this is a JackXOC story. So it'll have it's fluffy moments...just not in this chapter. But please enjoy and review! Thanks!**

**- K.G.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown...or Jack...darn! But I do own Lily! So there!**

**Jack: Ha ha! You don't own me...Evil Boy Genius: Jack Spicer!**

**K.G.: Aww...it's so cute that your named after an American poet...I could just glomp you...**

**Jack: -backing away- Um...no...just read the story before she gets me!**

All Flowers Have Thorns

Chapter 1

_Have to run…must get away…_

Near the Xiaolin Temple, a shadow was running swiftly through the forest.

"I must get away…I don't want to be apart of it anymore! NO!" she exclaimed breathlessly as she continued to run.

She looked behind her, trying to see if they were still following her. It was nighttime so it was difficult. She looked back ahead and saw a light coming from the end of the forest. _A temple,_ she thought deciding to save her breath. Her chest was pounding and her legs were starting to get sore but she urged herself on…she simply had to make it…she had to live. As she neared the temple, her left arm scratched against a sharp and thick branch that was sticking out in her path. She gasped out in pain. (she never screams when in pain) She rolled down a hill that was at the edge of the forest. Her heart was beating rapidly, knowing she was safe because the temple was only but yards away. She stood on her knees on the grass and stared at the temple.

"It's so beautiful…" she whispered to herself.

She gathered up all her strength and stood up, her legs wobbly from all that running. She walked over to a window where she saw people sitting down and eating dinner, four children, a dragon and an old man. _He looks like a monk, _she thought while looking at Master Fung. She stood there for a moment until her legs gave out, then she fainted.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Omi, Clay, Kimiko and Raimundo talked and laughed while eating.

"As I was saying…I finally mastered my new super high jump kick! It was so 'the tough center of the earth!'" Omi stated, feeling proud of himself.

Raimundo sighed, "I think you mean 'hard core'?"

"That has to be your weirdest one yet, Omi." Kimiko added.

"Oh! Can somebody pass the salt?" Dojo asked behind a mountain of food.

Raimundo tossed it over to him, "Here ya go, Dojo."

He popped his head out from the food pile. "Where is-?" Dojo was interrupted by the salt shaker hitting him in the head.

"Oops…sorry dude." Raimundo said.

"Now Raimundo…don't tell me you were promoted to leader for nothing? Your aim was off." Master Fung said calmly.

"Sorry Master Fung… it won't happen again." He sulked poking at his food with his chopsticks. Clay finally put in a few words.

"Hey everybody, who's that outside the window?" He said looking outside.

"It's probably Jack Spicer…" Kimiko said with a shudder.

"No, it's not. It's a girl…Good golly, she fainted!" he said standing up.

Everyone rushed outside to catch a better look. She laid there on the grass, her hair scattered all over her face. Master Fung bent down and turned her over. Her face had a few scratches, but nothing serious. He noticed her arm, it was bleeding excessively. But something different caught his eye. Around her neck was a choker with two thin leather straps holding a jade pendant with strange markings. His eyes widened, _It's her…but it can't be possible…_ He stood back up facing the young monks.

"She is badly hurt, but she will have to stay the night." He said. "Clay…would you be so kind as to take her to the extra room?" he asked. Clay shrugged and picked up the limp body and took her to the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morning sunlight seeped through the paper curtains of the newcomer's room. She stretched out as she woke up then winced from the pain in her arm. Her right hand examined it while her eyes were still closed. It felt closed but rigid. She opened up her eyes and saw that it was bandaged. She looked around the room. The bag that she was carrying was there. There was a small dresser in the corner and a pile of clean folded clothes on top. She walked over and picked up the clothes.

"I should change out of these torn clothes…drat, and this was my favorite jacket!" she said stepping out of the room taking the robes and her bag.

She wandered around the temple for a bit until she saw Kimiko.

"Uh…excuse me? Can you show me where the bathroom is?" she asked smiling politely.

Kimiko stared at her arm; even some blood was seeping through the bandage. "Sure just go down the hall and it's to the left." She said before walking away.

"Thanks." She said and followed her instructions.

Once she found the bathroom she took a short shower and put on the clean robes that were given to her. The robe top was a little short but she noticed some black pants and put them on. She noticed that the neckline on the robe was too low so she put on her black tank top underneath. She didn't like reviling too much. She looked at herself in the mirror. She finally looked like herself. Like Lily. Lily had brown hair with a slight color of red mixed into it and it ended a couple of inches below her ears. She moved closer to the mirror to examine a shallow scratch on her right cheek. Her cloudy gray eyes were bloodshot.

"I guess fainting doesn't count as sleep then." She said to herself and stepped out of the bathroom, her bag slung over her shoulder.

She managed to find herself in the kitchen, Master Fung was there. He glanced at the jade pendant, _So she doesn't take it off? It MUST be her…or perhaps…_ He turned in her direction and smiled.

"Good Morning, young one…or should I say Good Afternoon?"

_Afternoon? I've been unconscious all this time, _she thought. "Umm…where exactly am I?" she asked wanting answers.

"Ah, you are in the Xiaolin Temple. This is where the Chosen Ones are to practice their skills and achieve greatness by becoming the Dragons of the Elements." He explained.

She nodded. "Oh, alright…well…what should I do?"

"You may stay for as long as you like. Your wound on your arm is deep. For now you may want to go outside and introduce yourself to the children. They are practicing right now."

Lily hesitated.

"I'll introduce them to you if you like."

Lily finally smiled and walked outside with Master Fung. Once outside, Master Fung cleared his throat to get the young monks attention. They stopped and stood quietly.

"Young ones, this is Lily, she will be staying with us for awhile."

Clay tipped his hat, "Nice 'ta meet ya'll."

Kimiko smiled, "Hi Lily! Just glad that I won't be the only girl anymore." She said with a giggle.

Rai stayed quiet. "Uh…h-hey…I'm Raimundo." He said scratching the back of his head nervously. "Wow…she's hot! Smokin!" he muttered to himself.

But unfortunately Omi heard him. "What! Hot? Smoking? She's on fire! Orb of Tornami! Water!" he yelled after a blast of water soaked Lily and knocked her to the ground.

"And now you've met Omi…" Kimiko said helping Lily up.

Almost everyone would expect her to be upset…but Lily was laughing!

"That sure was fun!" she said fixing her hair a bit.

Omi looked up, "You are not steaming at the ears? You're not angry?" he asked bewildered by the newcomer.

She knelt down in front of him, "How could I be angry at such a cute little thing like you?" she said with a giggle.

"Well…it is true…I am a bit how some girls might say…'hunky'." He stated matter-of-factly.

Rai burst out laughing, then Clay and finally Kimiko. Lily just smiled at Omi's confusion.

"What did I say?" he said shrugging.

Master Fung smiled and entered back inside the temple. Dojo was eating again.

"So how long is she gonna stay?" he asked, referring to Lily.

"Well…she has to stay until she becomes a Dragon."

Dojo almost choked. "A Dragon? I thought she wasn't a Chosen One?" he asked.

"Oh, but she is Dojo. She just doesn't know it."

"But how do you know?"

"That necklace that she was wearing…it held a jade pendant. It is completely obvious that she is but one of the Dragons of the Stones."

Dojo looked confused. "So…she is the Jade Dragon?"

"But of course." replied Master Fung.

"Are you going to tell her?" Dojo asked. Master Fung looked outside. Lily was laughing at Raimundo's impersonations.

Master Fung looked back at Dojo, "No. Not now, her soul isn't ready." He said and left the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"And now…my famous Jack Spicer!" Rai said while slicking his hair back and putting his fist to his chest. "Yes! It is I! Jack Spicer: Evil Boy Genius who wears cuddly teddy bear footsie pajamas!" Rai said while smiling triumphantly and wiggled his eyebrows…just like Jack.

Kimiko, Clay and Omi started rolling on the floor laughing.

Lily stayed quiet. "Who's Jack Spicer?" she asked.

"Just our enemy who thinks he's going to rule the world." Clay said.

"He is so full of himself." Kimiko added.

"Yes…he always counts on his robot henchmen to steal the Shen Gong Wu from us." Omi put in.

"Shen…Gong…Wu?" Lily was totally lost.

"Shen Gong Wu are magical artifacts that balance the power of good and evil. It is really complicated." Kimiko said.

"Oh…so do you guys have all of them?" Lily asked.

"No…they're hidden all over the world. We have to beat that Jack Spicer to them otherwise he WILL have the power to rule the world." Raimundo said smiling at her widely.

Lily smiled back politely.

"I think I'll like it here…"Lily whispered to herself after making friends with the monks. She played with her jade pendant with her fingers.

_Yeah…I'll REALLY enjoy my stay…_, she thought.

**Okay...so there's a secret involving Lily. But I'm not gonna say until the later chapters cuz I'm Evil! Mwahahahahahaha!**

**Jack: What? You can't be evil...I'm Evil! ...and a boy genius!**

**K.G.: That may be true...but I'm Ebil...EBIL!**

**Jack: --; ...riiiight...**

**K.G. :It's true! -glomps him- Review please!**

**Jack:...help...me...**


	2. The Mystical Puzzle Piece

**Okay, so this is the second chapter and I am happy to say that Jack finally comes out! Beware, there might be some fluffyness. Enjoy!**

**Jack: Yeah, the MAIN CHARACTER doesn't get put in the first chapter...why?**

**K.G.: Because...I'm ebil.**

**Jack: -smacks his forehead-**

Chapter 2

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Wuya's screech echoed throughout the secret lab.

Jack turned around covering his ears. "Can you PLEASE stop the screaming? I'm trying to finish my new master plan over here!" he said turning back to his work.

Flour was covered all over his face, though one wouldn't be able to notice despite his pale skin, and he wore a tall white chef's hat.

Wuya hovered over his shoulder. "Jack? What are you doing?" she asked floating closer to the table.

"I'm making brownies for the Xiaolin monks." He said plainly.

"Why would you be making brownies when I'm starting to sense a Shen Gong Wu? Especially if you're baking brownies for THEM! Cease this silliness at once and let's go!"

"But Wuya…" he started feeling a super genius moment coming on, "These aren't ordinary brownies…As you may not have noticed I have added my own little concoction in the brownies…poison!" he started laughing evilly.

Wuya's eyes widened. "Is the potion…fatal?" she asked hopefully.

"Uh…not really. It's really just a formula that gets them really, really sick!" he said proudly.

She frowned. "Well…at least it will keep them occupied while we get the next Shen Gong Wu!" she said rubbing her ghostly tentacles together.

Jack turned to her. "Wow…I didn't think of that. …Why didn't I think of that?" he tapped his finger on his chin for a moment then got back to the brownies. "These babies are almost ready…they just need to be put in the oven!" he slipped on some of his mom's old oven mitts which were shaped like bunnies and turned to face the oven. He also borrowed his mom's apron which was pink and frilly.

Wuya stared at him.

"What…? I think I pull this look off good." He said pulling his goggles over his eyes and put the tray in the super powered oven that he built. "This baby is so fast…it'll only take 5 seconds for the brownies to be cooked to perfection.

"Yes, yes…now heat up those brownies!" Wuya exclaimed anxious to get the Shen Gong Wu.

"Cool it will ya?" Jack said while pushing some buttons to turn it on. "It's not like it going to…" The oven exploded leaving Jack covered in soot as he froze in his place, bent down in front of the oven. "…Explode." He coughed out a cloud of soot.

Wuya crossed her arms, "As you were saying?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Everybody was tired after their long day of practicing.

"Wow Lily…I didn't know you could fight so well." Kimiko said rubbing her sore feet.

Rai nodded in admiration. "Yeah, almost as good as Omi." He said pointing to Omi.

Omi shifted uncomfortably, "Too bad she's not a Dragon in training…" Omi said gratefully.

Lily just shrugged, "Yeah, I suppose so; I mean I don't think I would be able to handle it."

"Handle what?" Kimiko asked.

"Oh…you know. The pressure of being a Dragon and what not."

Clay entered the room with a basket. "Take a look at this ya'll…" he laid the basket in the center of the circle of friends.

Omi took off the cloth covering the basket. "Brownies!" he said with a smile.

A head popped up from behind a wall, it was Dojo. "Did somebody say 'brownies'?" he said. He reached a claw over to snatch one but Raimundo stopped him.

"I don't know…this doesn't feel right. Who sent these?"

Kimiko searched for a tag or something. "It doesn't say anything…"

"But what harm can they do? They're just brownies! It's not like their poison!" Dojo exclaimed his eyes wide with hunger.

Clay slowly reached out for a brownie and sniffed it. "It…doesn't smell like poison." He said. He put it closer to his mouth.

"Don't do it Clay…" Rai warned.

Clay glanced at Raimundo then at the brownie, he bit into it. He smiled, "Woo, doggie! This here brownie tastes better than a batter-fried pair of frog legs dipped in hot sauce!" he said taking a few more.

"Salvation!" Dojo yelled as he jumped into the basket.

Omi shoved two brownies in his mouth. He looked at Lily who was just watching. "Lily, aren't you going to eat some of these delicious brownies?"

She shook her head. "Um…I think I'll pass, Omi. I really don't have a taste for sweets." She said honestly.

**5 minutes later…**

"Ugh…I never want to hear the word 'brownie' ever again…" Rai managed to say as he lay on the floor in pain of a stomach ache.

"Yeah…I think these brownies made us sick…" Kimiko added.

Dojo twitched. "Uh oh. I'm sensing another Shen Gong Wu." He managed to get up but failed because his stomach was so bloated.

"Perfect timing..." Rai mumbled.

"Which one is it?" Clay asked, his cowboy hat covering his whole face.

Dojo checked the scroll, "It's one piece of the Mystical Puzzle." He said. "Once the puzzle is completed…" he glanced at Lily who was watching quietly but didn't seem to notice. "The Dragons are to unite." He finished.

"You mean us?" Omi asked holding his hand to his mouth trying not to gag.

"Uh...no." Dojo said.

"Then who?" Kimiko asked.

"The Dragons of the Stones." He said.

"Dragons of the Stones? Who are they?" Rai asked managing to sit up.

"They are dragons in training just like you, the same ages too I believe. But right now, they are separated and don't train in a temple like you do." He explained.

"Well…how are we supposed to get the puzzle piece?" Clay changed the subject. "Neither of us are actually able to move at the moment. And Dojo can't even fly!" he exclaimed.

"I'll go get it for you guys." Lily said.

Dojo shook his head. "You can't go by yourself…Jack Spicer will more than likely be there with his robots!"

"…It's a chance I'm more than likely to take." She said.

Dojo paused and then finally nodded. "Alright, I can tell you where it most likely to be hid. It's in the middle of the forest near this temple." He said trying not to gag.

Lily bit her lower lip slightly, _Great…I have to go there again, _she thought. She nodded, "Okay, I'll try my best."

She started to walk out but Dojo stopped her. "Wait! Lily, I almost forgot. Just in case, you might need a Shen Gong Wu."

Rai looked up. "Lily…you can take my Golden Tiger Claws." He tossed then over to her.

She slipped it over her right hand. "Thanks." She smiled. She looked back at Dojo. "I'll get that Shen Gong Wu…you'll see." She said and took her leave.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jack and Wuya were now in the middle of the forest searching for the same Shen Gong Wu; one piece of the Mystical Puzzle.

"Why couldn't the whole puzzle be just one Wu?" Jack whined.

Wuya rolled her spiral-like eyes. "Enough whining boy, we are very close to it. My feeling is getting stronger with each step we take!" she said happily.

"Geez, you can be so over-dramatic at times." Jack replied.

Wuya put her hands to her 'hips'. "Yeah, look who's talking."

Jack stuck his tongue at her.

"Look! There it is! Quickly Jack; go get that Shen Gong Wu!"

Jack scanned the area, yes, there is was. It was inside an empty bird's nest on top of a high branch.

"Hurry up Jack!" Wuya screeched.

"Wuya…take it easy. Why do you think I didn't bring any Jackbots? Because there isn't anybody here who can take it away from us!" He said walking toward the tree.

"Oh, I'd beg to differ." A voice from behind a different tree said.

Jack spun around."Show yourself!"

A shadow stepped out from behind a different tree, it was Lily. "Looking for me?" she said crossing her arms.

Jack turned his head in her direction. He noticed she had Xiaolin robes, despite the distance he was from. "Great…another Xiaolin loser." He said.

"Xiaolin, yes. Loser, I don't think so." She said and walked toward the tree.

"Oh no you don't! Jackbots, atta…oi. Heh heh…I almost forgot…I didn't bring them." He ran toward the tree and reached the puzzle piece the same time Lily had.

When the piece started glowing he got to see her face. He noticed the light scratch on her cheek, and how it seemed to ruin the effect of her porcelain like skin. _She's kinda pretty…_, he started to think. He mentally kicked himself. _What am I thinking? She could be one of those Dragons! But…which one? All the elements are taken…_

Lily looked up and saw Jack's face. Her eyes stayed glued to his piercing ruby-like eyes. She smiled lightly but shook herself out of it. _What…am…I…doing? I can't like this guy! He's evil, he's the enemy! _

They both looked down at the piece; Jack's hand was on top of hers.

"Uh…Oh, right. I challenge you…uh, what's your name?" he asked.

"It's Lily." She said.

"Oh…that's a nice name." he muttered but she still heard.

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink and Jack smiled lightly. _Twice in one day, Spicer? Get a hold of yourself,_ he thought and cleared his throat making it sound more 'evil' and low.

"Right…Lily. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" he said nervously.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Okay…what's the challenge?" she asked, still tempted to look in his red eyes again.

"A race to the puzzle piece. My Changing Chopsticks, for your Golden Tiger Claws."

"Okay."

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" Jack yelled.

"'Gong Yi Tanpai?'" Lily questioned. "Why couldn't you just say 'Begin The Showdown?"

Jack shrugged. "Hey, I don't make the rules."

"Alright, whatever." She said.

But Jack caught something. Right before the showdown, he could've sworn that he saw a flash of lightning inside her cloudy gray eyes. The ground quickly unleveled itself, creating quite a distance between each small piece of land. Jack activated his Helibot and flew toward the piece.

Lily decided to jump over a few of the rocks, but that won't help her save time. "Oh right…I have the Claws." She said to herself. "Golden Tiger Claws!" she said as she swiped the air and jumped into the vortex.

Jack was just about the reach it. He looked in back of him; there was no sign of Lily anywhere. He turned around and there was Lily hanging upside down facing him!

"Hey! You weren't! But there…I saw!"

She chuckled. "You're funny Jack. Too bad I have to go." She said and grabbed the puzzle piece, thus ending the Showdown. The Changing Chopsticks appeared in her hand as she disappeared back into the vortex, but not before she winked at Jack.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lily walked back into the temple, welcomed back with less nauseous faces and a less bloated Dojo.

"Lily! You did it! You got one of the Mystical Puzzle pieces and the Changing Chopsticks!" Dojo said happily.

"I must say congratulations on your first victory." Omi said.

Lily smiled. "Thanks. The Showdown wasn't so hard either." She added plainly.

"There was a Showdown?" Kimiko asked.

"Well…yeah. That Jack Spicer wasn't so hard to beat." She said.

"Yeah, I'll bet." Rai added. "Good job!" he said giving Lily a thumb-up.

Lily blushed and smiled shyly, she wasn't used to getting so much attention…well…the good kind of attention at least.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jack stayed there…dumbfounded. She just won the Showdown like nothing…and she winked at him!

Wuya floated over to him. "You bumbling idiot! You lost to a Xiaolin newcomer! Shameful!"

Jack looked down, but not in guilt…but in thought. Talk about having a bittersweet moment. Losing probably the most important Shen Gong Wu, but yet he met Lily. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked in the way back to his lab.

"We'll get 'em next time." He said with a sly smile.

**Okay, well there's the second chapter. Ohhh...does Jack have an evil plan up his sleeve? You'll find out in the next chapter! Read and Review please! **

**Jack: I do what? I think what? I demand a re-write!**

**K.G.: Well, you can't.**

**Jack: Why can't I leave...I want to leave this place...your mind!**

**K.G.: laughs evilly- Because you are my muse for this story so there! Ha ha!**


	3. Hey! That Tickles!

**Okay so this is the third chapter! Thank you to all who reviewed on the first chapter! I gotta say, it took me longer to write this one because I was disappointed that nobody reviewed for the second chapter. Well...I hope everyone enjoys this one. Enjoy!**

**-K.G.**

Chapter 3

It was midday, as the Xiaolin warriors were…doing their chores. Omi dusted, which really didn't take him long with his swift movement. Clay washed the windows, and Kimiko and Raimundo were in charge of the outside work. Lily was in the kitchen washing dishes. She really didn't have to, but she insisted because of the hospitality that they gave her. She hummed while she washed, trying not to get her bandage wet; her arm was still very sore. Once everyone finished, they went outside for a break.

But unfortunately their break was cut short with Dojo twitching like crazy. "Kids…I'm sensing…another…Shen Gong Wu!" he said shaking with each pause of words.

"Wow Dojo, I've never seen you get a reaction like this before." Kimiko said.

"Yeah, it must be some real powerful Wu." Put in Clay.

"N-no…this t-time…two Shen Gong Wu revealed themselves at the same time!"

"WHAT!" everyone, except Lily, shouted.

"But that's never happened before." Rai said.

"Well there's a first for everything…let's see what the Wu is now." Dojo said as he floated shakily to the scroll.

"Oh, I remember this one…the Mask of Rio. This Shen Gong Wu helps its user blend in with their surroundings by changing the color of the skin to become the color the mask senses around them; much like how chameleons do. However, the Shen Gong Wu is a perfect match, allowing the user to blend in without technically becoming invisible." Dojo explained.

"Wow…the Mask of Rio. Tha sounds pretty nifty." Rai said impressed.

The scroll began to change again.

"The other Shen Gong Wu is but another piece of the Mystical puzzle."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get them!" Omi chimed.

"But should we split up? I mean Jack Spicer is going to try to get both…but which one is he going to try to get first?" Kimiko asked.

Right after she said it, Jack Spicer flew over the Temple on his Helibot, some of his Jackbots with him.

"Well…now we know." Rai said.

"I can get the other piece, Dojo." Lily said. "We just saw him and his drones go after the mask. I can handle it by myself."

Dojo hesitated. "…Oh, alright. But be careful. The piece is in Europe….France…Paris. Yup it's in Paris…neat the Eiffel Tower. I would say in a souviener shop or something." Dojo said.

"Okay, well I'll be back. Good luck on getting the Mask of Rio guys!" she said while using the Golden Tiger Claws again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"The Mask of Rio is mine!" a voice said standing on a tall sand dune exclaimed.

"You will not win Jack Spicer!" Omi said as he ran up the dune.

"Why did this Shen Gong Wu have to be in the desert?" Kimiko said trying to fix her hair.

Jack was getting closer to the Shen Gong Wu so Omi had no other choice but to attack. "Orb of Tornami! Water!" he yelled. The powerful blast of water hit Jack Spicer hard on the stomach. Sparks of lightning surrounded him. He was short circuting.

"Hey! That's not the real Jack Spicer! It's his Chameleonbot!" Rai said.

"That means the real Jack is going after the Mystical Puzzle piece!" Clay said punching the head off of one of the many Jackbots.

"Yeah, I just noticed that Wuya isn't here either." Dojo said. "I hope Lily is alright…" he said to himself as Omi and the robot Jack began a Xiaolin Showdown.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lily was standing next to the Eiffel Tower, searching for any sign of the Mystical Puzzle piece. But then…she spotted it. Inside a vintage shop, displayed on the window inside. She casually walked inside the store and searched through the aisles…so she wouldn't create any unusual attention to herself. She quickened her pace once she saw the puzzle piece there on the display. She reached out to grab it but she noticed a pale hand touch it at the same time she did. She recoginized those fingerless gloves. She looked up, knowing who it already was.

"Did you miss me?" Jack said with a sly smile.

She didn't say anything but she changed her soft facial expression to a determined look. "I'm going to take this Shen Gong Wu from you as easily as the last time." She said with a smile of her own.

"Someone's confident…aren't they?" he replied back coolly.

"Just start the Showdown already!" Wuya yelled.

The cashier looked over to where the two teens were. "Excuse moi, but you have to pay for that." He said with a bad french accent.

Lily turned in the cashier's direction and smiled sweetly. "But of course Monsiuer." She turned back to Jack, her face serious again. "Good thing I have some money. I can buy it."

Jack took out one of his parents' many credit cards. "Yeah…I do too."

Lily looked somewhat surprised. _Now I know how he can afford making his helibot and stuff. 'Evil' and rich. Not such a surprising combination, _she thought.

Seeing as both of them can't let go, they both walked to the cashier's register.

"Alright, so who will be paying?" The cashier asked.

"I am!" both said at once.

They turned to face each other.

Lily tugged at the piece to her side, "No…that's okay, Jack. I'll pay for it."

"Oh, but I insist…let me pay for it. But in order for me to do that you have to let go." He said tugging on it to his side.

"Oh, no…I'm not letting go." Lily said.

The cashier started getting annoyed. "Will you please tell your girlfriend to let you pay? You are holding up the line."

"What?"

"He's not-"

"She's not-"

"We're not!" they both said in unison, both of them blushing however.

They settled on paying half-half, so niether had to let go. They were at the side of the line now, the piece glowing brighter than ever.

"Alright Lily, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! The challenge will be…" he was interuppted by a little girl who was overhearing.

"A tickle fight!" she said giggling.

Jack looked confused, "A…tickle fight?" he repeated accidently.

"Oh no…the challenge has been made!...A tickle fight?" Lily said.

Their surroundings changed into a cloudy place. With pink clouds.

"What do pink clouds have to do with a tickle fight?" Lily asked.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know…you just better hope I'm not ticklish!" He said as he walked closer to her. "Third Arm Shash!" he said as it stretched itself over to Lily.

"Eeep!" she squealed and used the Golden Tiger Claws to dodge it.

"Darn! Where is she…?" he said looking around.

"Looking for me?" she said in a sly voice.

Jack wasn't able to turn around because she started tickling him near his ribs. "Ha ha! S-stop it! I'm…ticklish!" he laughed trying not to fall. Lily stopped.

"Had enough?" she said staying from a distance.

"Third Arm Shash!" he yelled as the thrid arm wrapped itself around Lily's waist, bringing her closer to Jack. Now it was Jack's turn.

Lily struggled, "No fair! You…have…a third arm!" she squrimed around. "Let…me…go!" she yelled.

"Sheesh…you're starting to sound like Wuya." He said.

"I heard that, Jack!" Wuya said from a distance.

He let the Third Arm Shash release Lily. "Now that's much-" the third arm started to tickle her. "No! I'm really ticklish!" she said smiling.

"This is what you get!" Jack said, now him tickling her.

Lily gathered up her strength aand started to tickle him back. They stopped, their sides still hurting. "How..does…this…Showdown stop?" Lily asked, tears of laughter building up in her eyes.

"Probably the first one to fall on the ground.." Jack said. Jack looked her over. "Why would you hide your body underneath that black jacket? It doesn't need to be hidden from the world." He said with a smirk.

Lily gasped a bit. _He didn't just…Fine then. Two can play at that game, _she thought. She walked closer to him. "You know…I could ask you the same question, Jack." She said.

He raised his eyebrows. She snuck up on him and pushed him to the ground, by tickling him underneath his arms. He landed on his back, and she fell on top of him. Their faces were centimeters apart.

"I win the-…" Jack was silenced by a kiss from Lily. Her hands rested on his shoulders, his hands rested at her hips, but he raised his arms and wrapped them around her waist. The Showdown ended as Lily was the one who broke the kiss.

"Congratulations." She said, her hair scattered on Jack's bright red cheeks; he was blushing. They stood up, silent for a moment.

"Um...I wonder how I'm going to get home." She said to herself.

Wuya floated near Jack, "Good Job Jack! You got the second piece of the Mystical Puzzle!" she glanced over at Lily who was looking over at the Eiffel Tower again. But she looked back, "It's the Jade Dragon!" she said noticing the pendant.

Jack looked at Wuya, "The What Dragon?" he asked.

She ignored Jack and floated to Lily. "Do you know who you are?" Wuya asked, her face looking kind and gentle.

Lily looked confused. "…I know I'm Lily." She said.

Wuya sighed but then beamed. _Her memory must be lost, _she thought. Wuya flew through Lily's head, making Lily faint. _That will jog her memory when she wakes up, _Wuya thought. She floated back to Jack.

"Jack…it appears that the girl has fainted." She said calmly.

He turned around. "What!" He saw Lily sprawled across the street. He sighed. "I guess I should take her back to the temple." He said as he carried her in his arms, and flew back to the temple to drop off Lily, using his Helibot.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Yes! We have won the Mask of Rio!" Omi said triumphantly.

The Xiaolin Monks were back at the temple celebrating.

"Yeah…but Lily should've been back by now." Dojo said worried.

There was a 'thump'! sound outside the temple. Everyone went outside to check it out. Sure enough, it was Lily, laid down on the ground.

"Oh my goodness! Is she alright?" Kimiko asked.

Omi checked Lily's pulse on her wrist. "It appears she is just unconsious." He said.

A whirring sound was up in the sky.

Rai looked up. "It's Jack Spicer on his Helibot! He must've done this to Lily!" he said clenching his fists.

Master Fung looked up at Jack, then at Lily. No, Master Fung knew better. Jack didn't make Lily faint. _Wuya…,_ he thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Excellent job Jack! You got the Golden Tiger Claws as well!" Wuya said happily.

Jack was staring at his world map in thought. Not about world conquest…but about Lily.

_How did she… or why did she faint?_ He thought.

Wuya was floating in circles happily. She was excited. She wondered what will happen once the Jade Dragon gets her memory back. But she flew crazily a little too much, and accidently flew through Jack's head. His head hit against the table. He fainted too.

Wuya stared, "Uh oh…I wonder what memory is going to come back into him…" she said.

**So...Both Jack and Lily fainted...I wonder what's gonna be in there recovered memory. You'll all find out in the next chapter! And whoever reviews gets to recieve a kiss from Jack!**

**Jack: What?**

**K.G.: Ha ha! You are my muse slave!**

**Jack:...I hate you...**

**K.G.: No you don't...review please!**


	4. Questions Finally Answered

**Okay, so this is the forth chapter. I have drilled my imagination to the bone so...I will be putting this story on hiatus. Also because I have a Serious writer's block. So..I will probably start a brain-relaxer in a couple of days to get my imagination going again. So...enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 4

"Come on, men! We must capture the Jade Dragon before it's too late!" a demonic looking monster with black, atrocious skin yelled.

"Her death shall be Evil's downfall!" another exclaimed wearing armor.

Lily was breathless yet again. She had already killed several of these Ying-Yang soldiers, but it was no use. Before, she tried reasoning with them.

"I'm not evil!" she screamed as she ran into a dark ally. She quickly hid in the shadows, watching the monsters trying to look for her elsewhere. She sighed out of relief and stepped back into the dim light of the ally, bumping into a cloaked figure head-on. They both fell back with an "Oomph!"

"I heard a sound over there!" one of the soldiers said as the group went back toward the ally.

"I can help you get out of here…" the cloaked figure said as he offered her his hand.

Lily had no time for questions, so she accepted the help. Both the cloaked figure and Lily ran out of the ally, and hid behind a wall of a rotting building. All hope seemed to be lost as the soldiers neared the area when a small girl with a single blonde braid up to her waist approached them.

"I can help the two of you get out of here." She said, including the cloaked figure. He stayed quiet, while Lily asked questions to the girl.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Olivia, the Guardian of the Jade Dragon." She replied seriously.

Lily looked confused. "But you're just a little girl! You can not possibly be my guardian!"

"Ah, but I can. These eyes have seen more time pass then you will ever hope to see in your lifetime." Olivia replied.

Lily nodded, she could tell she was serious. "So have you heard from Alexandria?" she asked hopeful.

"The Moonstone Dragon is worried about you. She wishes to see you again sometime soon." Olivia said.

"Where is she, do you know?"

Olivia sighed, "I am not the Moonstone Dragon's Guardian. I am here to assist you."

"Alright then…but as you can see…I am not in any danger at the moment…" A tall figure overshadowed Lily from behind.

"Jade Dragon, you WILL surrender yourself to us or you shall die." The monster said. Lily looked around. Olivia was the only one there with her.

_So much for helping me get out of here, _she thought referring to the cloaked figure. Lily turned around to face the monster. "Um…Guardian? I really, really think that I need your assistance right now!"

Olivia shook her head. "No you don't. You can handle this one by yourself." Olivia said calmly.

The monster picked up Lily from her necklace, surprisingly, it didn't snap.

"Now you shall be killed and good will reign once more!" She struggled against the monster's grasp.

"For the last time…I'm not evil!" she yelled, her gray eyes flashing with green light. She rose up her palm and pushed the demon away with a jade lightning bolt. She landed on the ground with her feet. More soldiers came seeing the monster lay dead on the ground.

"Who's next?" she said taking her stance.

Several monsters came at once; Lily wouldn't be able to handle all of them. Olivia stepped in and pushed the soldiers back with a psychic force. Again, another demon grabbed Lily from her neck and picked her up. She struggled for air. The monster grinned, showing yellow, decayed teeth. He laughed.

"How the Sapphire Dragon will be pleased…" He said as he squeezed her neck tighter.

Her eyes widened as it grew harder to breathe.

"I am not like the other soldiers who want to kill you. You are connected to the Sapphire Dragon more than the other two Dragons. You two are able to change the world! But these creatures don't know the purity that is inside you. But I…I am here to change that."

He whispered close to her face. She smelled the putrid rotten smell of his breath.

"Excuse me, but may I cut in?" a voice said from behind the monster. It was the cloaked figure.

_It's about time…, _she thought.

He rose out a type of gun-looking weapon that shot out blobs of green goo. He fired it at the soldier several times. The demon fell on top of Lily, making her stuck under his ribs. The cloaked figure offered his gloved hand to Lily.

"Need a hand?" he asked with a smirk.

"Strange timing for jokes, don't you think?" she replied. She stood up and brushed off some extra dirt off her jacket.

"I think the right phrase is: 'Thank you for saving my life." He said.

"I don't think there's enough time…look out behind you!" she said.

A soldier hit him over the head with a club. "Great…now he's unconscious." She said punching the monster in the gut. "Olivia…we have to get out of here!" she said trying to pick up the cloaked figure.

"Follow me!" she said running to a corner of a different building.

Lily struggled dragging the cloaked figure where Olivia was at.

"You found a portal out of this place?' Lily said when she reached Olivia, who was standing next to a portal.

"Yes...but it is growing smaller as we speak. Why did you bring him?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

Lily looked down at the cloaked figure. "I don't know…I just did. Why?" she asked.

Olivia sighed, "This portal leads to the real world. This person here belongs there as well, but he will give you a defense that you will need to unite with the Dragons of the Stones."

"Really? Who is he? Is the defense strong?" she asked.

Olivia nodded, "Yes, it is very strong. And this boy shall give it to you." Olivia pulled off his hood.

Lily looked at him. He had red hair and a strange mark underneath his right eye.

"His name is Jack Spicer." Olivia said.

Lily nodded. "I best get going…one more question…what will I do once I get to the real world?"

"…You shall do what your heart tells you." Olivia replied. "Go! Hurry, I will stay with him until he wakes up." She said as Lily stepped into the portal. Lily took one last look at Jack, lying on the floor unconscious. She turned and ran. Olivia still had the defense in mind. "Yes, his defense is very strong…his defense he will give her…is love."Olivia said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lily jolted up from the mat. "Who-What happened?" She looked around, she was in her room. _It was just a dream…, _she thought. "Or more so…a memory." She said to herself. She stood up and looked down at her pendant. "The puzzle piece…" she whispered.

She walked outside the temple. It was about late evening. She walked into the Shen Gong Wu chamber and played with the chimes that unlocked the stairway. She found the combination and walked inside the chamber. She found a stone box with a carving of a puzzle piece. She pulled it out and examined the piece. It had a picture of a dragon on it. Despite the fact that it was made out of stone, the scales showed a faded color of blue on it. She touched the scales with her fingertips…feeling something…someone.

"Lily!" Omi yelled out. "What are you doing in the Shen Gong Wu chamber?"

Lily dropped the puzzle piece, startled. She turned around and saw Kimiko, Clay, Omi and Rai with concerned faces. She picked up the piece, ignoring the question.

"Where is Master Fung? I need to see him right away." She said.

"Alright...but why? What is the matter?" he asked.

"Can you just please show me where he's at?" she asked, irritated. Omi nodded as he made his way through his friends to lead the way to Master Fung.

"Have you noticed that Lily has changed a bit?" Clay whispered to Kimiko.

"I haven't changed Clay…I'm just determined to get some answers around here is all." Lily replied not turning to face him.

_Dog gone! She heard me, _he thought.

"Master Fung! Lily wishes to speak with you!" Omi yelled waving his hands in the air, running towards Master Fung.

"And what might be the matter young one?" he asked. She showed him the puzzle piece.

"Do you know what this is?"

He looked it over. "Yes, it is the Sapphire Dragon."

Raimundo jumped up. "Ah! Where? Where is it?" he asked scared. Everyone stared at him. "Uh…sorry. You mean the Shen Gong Wu, right?" he asked again, trying to change the subject.

"No, the real Sapphire Dragon." Lily said. She turned back to Master Fung, "So you know who I am then?" she asked.

Master Fung nodded, "Yes…you are the Jade Dragon." He said casually.

Everyone gasped. "Lily, why didn't you tell us that you were the Jade Dragon?" Kimiko asked.

Lily sighed, "To tell you the truth, I didn't know that I was until right now."

Omi looked confused. "But…how?" was all he could ask.

Lily readied herself to explain what she had 'dreamt' earlier. From talking about the Sapphire Dragon right down to Jack Spicer helping her. "But before I entered the Ying-Yang World, I really had nowhere else to go."

"What about your parents?" Kimiko asked.

"Right after I was born, a Heylin warrior killed my mother to 'stop the upcoming purity and goodness'. And then, shortly after that, a rebellious ex-Xiaolin warrior killed my father for practically the same reason. To 'stop the upcoming evil'." She sighed as she looked down.

"So…you are an orphan like me?" Omi asked.

Lily forced a small smile, "I guess so, yeah."

"So, Jack Spicer actually helped you?" Rai asked.

"Well…yeah. But I suppose I didn't remember anything about my past when I past the portal out of the Ying-Yang World." She shrugged.

"And this Sapphire Dragon guy isn't one of the nicest of the Dragons?" Clay asked.

"Well, of course not! And not just out of the Dragons, but probably the biggest jerk in the universe!" she said. "And we need that other Mystical Puzzle piece!"

"How many puzzle pieces are there?" Omi asked.

Lily counted on her fingers. "Oh only about…nine pieces, but four of those pieces are our pendants…see?" she said showing Omi her pendant. Omi reached out to touch it.

"No Omi don't!" Lily warned but he already touched it.

A burning sensation filled his hand with pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" he yelled running around in circles.

"Whoa, why did it do that?" Rai asked.

"My pendant thought Omi was going to steal it so it defended itself."

"Speaking of defenses…what was Jack supposed to give to you?" Kimiko asked.

"I don't know…I left before I asked my guardian." Lily sighed. _Now that I think of it…Olivia looked a lot like the little girl that put Jack and I in the tickle fight showdown! Wait a minute! It WAS her!_

_**Review please! Thanks and see you all in my brain-relaxer story...The many RANDOM adventures of Jack and Claire Spicer.**_

**_Jack: ...What? Is that supposed to mean?_**

**_K.G.: Don't worry ya'll...it's his cousin!_**


	5. Temptation for Evil

**Hello everybody! I am proud to say that my writers block has disappeared! Yay! I would have updated this story sooner but I was having some problems while managing my document manager. Anyway, Thanks to all who reviewed! I hope you all like this new chapter! Enjoy!**

"AH! Lily, wait!" Jack yelled as he picked up his head quickly from the table. (A/N: Jack and Lily both had the same 'dream' as all of you might know already…squee!)

"Jack? Jack! Finally you are awake!" Wuya said floating over to him. "Did you know that you snore?" she asked. "It was giving me a splitting headache...so I left."

Jack rubbed his eyes. "Wha-what happened?" he asked in a demanding tone.

"You fainted." She said, just so happening to leave the part out where she flew through his head.

"Where's Lily?" he asked gaining consciousness.

"She's at the Xiaolin Temple. You dropped her off there yesterday. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah…I-I do. Wait…did you say yesterday?" he raised his voice. He glanced outside the window, it already dark. He thought of the showdown that they did…the kiss that they shared. He put his fingertips over his lips.

Wuya floated in front of the boy. "Jack…you are a genius!"

Jack's eyes widened. _She's NEVER told me that before, _he thought. "I know… hence 'Evil Boy Genius'…but what did I do?" he asked plainly.

"Don't you see? With you romancing the Jade Dragon, you can persuade her to join the Heylin side!" Wuya said excited.

Jack looked shocked. "But I thought she wasn't evil?" Jack thought out loud.

"She isn't...but she's not good either. Each of the Dragons has a choice to be good or not. In other words, they're neutral."

Jack stayed quiet. _Right! Lily is the Jade Dragon! I remember her from the Ying-Yang World! Yet, I still don't remember why I helped her…I mean; I thought she was pretty but… _

"So, Jack! Are you going to do it?"

Jack crossed his arms in thought. "Well…with her help I could rule the world!" he said smiling at the idea. "Okay Wuya…let's go change Lily's mind…" he said rubbing his hands together and snickering evilly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Let me just get this straight…You aren't good…but…you're not evil?" Clay asked Lily.

Raimundo snickered, "Heh…just like Jack Spicer. He's just full of hot gas…"

Omi laughed. "Ha ha! You are very funny Raimundo for it is true…Jack Spicer isn't at all evil!"

Lily nodded, "Yep, but I don't think I'll be evil…what's the point?" she offered. _Besides power, wealth and anything that your heart desires?_ A tiny voice in the back of her head whispered. She shook it out. "But just because I'm not evil doesn't mean the other dragons aren't either." She explained.

"Is the Sapphire Dragon evil?" Omi asked, wiping a tear from his eye after laughing.

"Yes, he is. Just because he's a jerk, doesn't mean he isn't evil. But besides him…the other dragons are far from it…I think."

Kimiko looked surprised. "You think? I thought you said your friend, The Moonstone Dragon, wasn't evil!" she yelled.

"Your right. I did say that…but things change…people can change." She said seriously.

She looked up at the dragons; they seemed worried about how this whole predicament would turn out. She sighed. "But she kinda likes the Ruby Dragon and he's not evil so…there's less of a chance of her turning evil!" she said forcing a wide smile to lighten things up.

Omi perked up, "And we can help you if anything turns out wrong!" he offered. "Seven dragon heads are better than one!" he said pointing to his own head.

The other dragons hesitated.

"That's right Omi!" Kimiko said happily.

"True…if anything happens, we'll kick that Sapphire Dragon's behind harder then Bessie kicks when Omi tried to milk her." Clay said with a smile.

Rai and Kim laughed. "That is so true Clay! Way to go!" Rai say giving Clay a high-five.

Omi crossed his arms. "That maybe true…but at least I had discovered the secret to cow-milking! …I am unstoppable!" he said triumphantly with a wide smile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jack was hiding in the shadows outside listening to every word they were saying. "What's the point of being evil?" he thought out loud referring to what Lily said earlier. He sighed; "We have a lot of work to do…" he muttered to himself and walked to where the Dragons were sleeping.

Wuya floated behind Jack. She sensed something different about him. _Perhaps I have awoken something else other than his memory…perhaps I have reawakened his evil side again! It is for the better, _she thought laughing wickedly.

Jack stopped and shushed her. "Do you WANT us to get caught?" he hissed grabbing the Shroud of Shadows. "Shroud of Shadows!" he whispered and disappeared underneath the shroud.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lily kept on tossing and turning; she couldn't sleep. She sat up and held her head in her hands.

"How am I going to get the other puzzle piece? Jack has it…and I still need the other two!" she whispered. She shivered from the cold; she didn't have her robe top on, just her tank top.

"But…they are…scared of me." She said to herself. "They are afraid that I will turn evil and do horrible things." She sighed. "Omi just said that he will help to make me feel better." She said her hand closing to a fist. "I NEED to get that piece!" she said.

"If you want it so bad…then let's make a proposition…" a voice said from inside the room.

A cloaked figure stepped from out of the shadows.

Lily smirked, "A proposition? I'm surprised that a word that big is even in your vocabulary." She said.

Jack pulled the hood off of his head. "Well what can I say? I am an evil boy genius after all…" he crossed his arms.

"Right, so tell me…why this unexpected visit?" she asked pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Can't I just visit to see you? Do I need a reason?" he asked with an innocent look on his face.

"Yes." Lily said plainly, standing up.

"I wouldn't have figured you an 'all-black person'." Jack said regarding to her black pants.

"I wouldn't have figured you to be so annoying." She teased. "But don't stray from the question…why are you here?"

Jack sighed. "I know that you're the Jade Dragon."

"…And your point is…?" she asked.

He walked a few steps closer to her. "I was just wondering if you wanted to be evil and join me in taking over the world!" he said loudly.

She put her hand to his mouth. "Do you want to wake the others? Keep it down!" she whispered as she removed her hand. She was quiet for a moment. "…why would I want to be evil anyway?" she asked, wondering if he could add anything better than what she had in mind.

"Well…for starters…you would be with me." He said with a sly smile.

Lily felt like blushing, _He has a point…_, she thought. "And that is supposed to make me feel weak at the knees and say 'yes' to you?" she asked.

"Well…yeah!" he said.

Lily rolled her eyes. "What the ladies man…" she said.

"Then what if I do…this?" he asked pulling her close to him. _Wuya said romancing…_, he thought.

Lily felt her cheeks grow hot.

"I won't let go until you say yes." He said with a smile. _Which I hope takes longer than I want, _he thought.

Lily sighed, "I take it you know that I'm not good or evil?" she asked.

He nodded. "Lily…think of it! You and I could rule the world side by side…together!" he said.

"But my friends…"

Jack laughed. "You said yourself that they're only your friends because they are afraid of you…don't you want to rule? To show them whose boss?" he added, loosening his grip on her.

She looked down. "It's true…I have nobody…"

Jack pulled her face up. "No…you have me." He whispered, inches away from her.

Lily smiled. "You're right…And that Sapphire Dragon thinks that he will rule? I doubt it…I will NOT be his ticket to world conquest!" she said putting her hand to his mouth.

Jack's shoulders slumped. _I was so close!_ But his eyes widened. "That Dragon is evil too? WUYA!" he yelled.

Lily cringed. "What did I tell you about yelling?" she said.

Lights from a different room turned on.

"Lily? Are you alright?" a voice that sounded like Kimiko's was heard.

"Quick! We have to get out of here!" she said.

Jack nodded, "Shroud of Shadows!" he said disappearing along with Lily.

**So...Jack is evil now, but really evil...or just crazed with power. And it's all Wuya's fault! ...Well...to say the least Jack isn't in my head anymore...he's right here with me! Yup I mangaged to materialize him into a 'not so imaginary' friend! He goes wherever I go! ...Except the ladies' room...Review Please!**

**K.G.: Review because this chapter is cool dud!**

**Jack: I think you mean..."dude". You're starting to sound like that cueball Omi.**

**K.G.: I'm having an Omi episode...it'll pass. The next chapter will come out soon! SQUEE!**


	6. Jack and Lily

**Enjoy this chapter dear readers! Finally a spark is between Jack and Lily.**

**Jack: A 'spark'? This cannot end well for me...**

**K.G.: You are so cold hearted! Except toyour teddy bear...-snickers-**

**Jack:-to teddy bear-Don't listen to the mean girl...she's just jealous. **

**Disclaimer: I do not claim of owning Xiaolin Showdown. Even though I might dream I do...That it why this is a DIS-CLAIMER...thank you.**

Lily and Jack were back at his lair, while Jack was asking Wuya more about the Sapphire Dragon…

"IT'S A HE? AND HE'S EVIL!" he yelled, his face turning red with frustration. "This is not fair! I was evil first! World Domination is my thing!" he whined.

"Uh Jack…" Lily said. "Technically, he was evil first because he is older than you."

Jack clenched his fists. "How come now everyone is turning evil all of a sudden?" he asked. "I'm not gonna let that 'Sapphire Dragon' ruin my attempt at ruling the world!" he ranted stomping over to his world map table.

Lily noticed something different about Jack. "Is it just me or does he give off a different vibe now?" she asked Wuya who just shrugged.

Lily walked over to the table and stood at the opposite end, facing Jack. "You seem more power crazy than usual…want to talk about it?" she asked.

Jack raised his eyes to meet hers, his face still holding a look of determination. _She looks rather cute when inquisitive…_he thought.

He stood up straight and put his hands behind his back. "Lily, Lily, Lily…" he started coolly. "I'm just anxious about getting closer to our dream of ruling the world." He said walking over to her.

"'Our'"? She asked.

"But of course…with your Dragon powers, and my intellect of robot technology…we can rule the world…together!" he said taking her hand.

She pulled it away. "I was right…you ARE power crazy."

"It's no use backing out now!" he said loudly.

"Backing out…? From what?" she asked crossing her arms.

"From being evil!" he said taking a few steps closer to Lily.

"Wait a minute…I didn't say that I would turn evil! I don't even know why I felt vulnerable without anyone!" she said, now raising her voice.

"Well…too bad! You can't go back to the temple! You will be stuck here with me!" he yelled.

"Like if I would want to go anywhere without you…" she muttered to herself, facing her back to Jack.

His face softened, "What did you say?"

"Nothing…" she said turning her head, looking at him darkly.

He smirked. "Of course you wouldn't want to leave…you're the one who kissed me anyway." He said.

Lily turned around to face him completely. "What are you talking about? I never kissed you!" she said defensively.

"Yes you did! Right after I won the tickle-fight showdown!"

_Oh yeah…the showdown! I remember that I blanked out right after Jack won! But…the little girl. …Olivia! She must've overshadowed me during the showdown and made me kiss him! But my question is…why? _

Lily smiled. "Right Jack…my mistake." She said smiling sweetly.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"So about that other puzzle piece…can I see it?" Lily asked casually.

Jack nodded and showed her to the Shen Gong Wu cabinet.

Lily wasn't surprised…there were only a few Shen Gong Wu inside. She noticed the puzzle piece in the corner of the cabinet. She pulled it out carefully and examined it. The dragon on the picture seemed more feminine looking that the Sapphire Dragon's piece. The scales were a faded lavender color and the dragon's flames seemed to be a dark violet. She ran her finger across the scales. She felt worried and angry. Scared and…did I say…angry?

"Alexandria…" she whispered.

"What?" Jack asked over hearing.

She snapped out of her daze and looked at him. "Sorry. This is just my friend, The Moonstone Dragon." She said holding on to the piece tighter.

"…Your friend is a puzzle piece?" he asked.

"No! This is her puzzle piece! But…I feel…different. More like her…"

"How can you do that?" Jack asked interested.

"Each of us are connected to our pieces, they are apart of us." She explained loosening her grip and placed it on the table.

"Don't tell me you're going to act all girlish and start giggling all of a sudden!" he said. "Wait…that didn't come out right…" he said noticing her growing rage.

"Just in case you forgot…I AM a girl!" she said putting her hands to her hips.

Jack blushed a bit. "How could I forget…" he said to himself. "I take it that your friend is a hothead?" he asked.

Lily bit her lower lip and crossed her arms trying to conceal Alexandria's rage. She nodded without saying anything. She stayed silent for awhile, helping the rage of Alexandria cool off faster. "Jack…I can't be evil." She whispered out tracing her fingers around the Golden Tiger Claws that were on a table.

He was looked at his world map on the wall. He turned his head in her direction. "Can't or won't?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I won't! If I'm going to defeat Jason-"

"Wait…who's Jason?" Jack asked interrupting Lily.

"He's the Sapphire Dragon. Anyway-"

"So now he's 'Jason'?" Jack asked crossing his arms, a hint of jealousy slipping out of his voice.

Lily smiled. "Now Jack…don't tell me that you're jealous of him…are you?" she teased.

Jack waved it off. "Psh, me jealous? Of him? Please, that is so ridiculous." He said nervously. "But just a question…why are you starting a first name basis with 'Jason'?" He said in a girly manner.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Because I'm tired of wasting my breath on saying 'the Sapphire Dragon' all the time. And besides, I use a first name basis with you, why should it matter?" she asked.

"Uh...it shouldn't! I was just…wondering." He offered as an excuse. He shifted his weight looking for a way to change the subject. "Oh yeah! Lily…come here, I wanna show you something." He said leading her to his table of his many gadgets. "Do you remember this?" he asked, picking up his globshooter.

"I think so…what is it again?" she asked, cocking her head a bit.

"This is Jack Spicer's Evil Globshooter!" he said holding it up with pride.

"Right…now how was I supposed to remember this?" she asked walking closer to the side of him, still looking at the globshooter.

He lowered his arm and held it wit his other hand. "I used this to save your life!" he said turning his head to face her.

He was surprised…she was so close to him! _She's just looking at your stupid invention that saved her, idiot! She probably doesn't even realize how close she is,_ he thought.

But on the contrary, Lily was well aware of how much personal space she was invading, or so she thought.

_C'mon Lily! Move your legs! You don't want him to think that you're coming on to him so strongly, do you?_

Short, staggered breaths spread across her left cheek disrupting her train of thought. She turned her head slightly, blood-red eyes gazing deeply into hers. Her lips tilted upwards into a light smile.

"Jack…your globshooter is impressive." She whispered, noticing his face moving closer to hers.

Jack practically didn't know what he was doing. He hardly knew her! And yet, he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to shower her with gifts…he wanted to give her the world.

He cleared his throat and backed away from her, his cheeks reddened with anger. _I can't do it! I'm such a doofus that I can't even TRY to kiss her! _He mentally kicked himself.

With a sighed he put the globshooter back on the table.

Lily tried to hide her disappointment by looking away. _You see, Lily? He doesn't want to kiss you! He probably doesn't even like you,_ the annoying tiny voice in the back of her head screamed.

"No…" she whispered to herself. She bit her lower lip and turned back to Jack who was walking toward the Shen Gong Wu cabinet to lock it up.

"Jack?" She called out softly following him.

"What?" he replied in an emotionless tone, still disappointed with himself.

"I'm going to have to go." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

His eyes followed her hand nervously; his arm went rigid.

Lily sighed and picked up her hand to remove it.

Jack quickly grasped her hand, and pulled her closer to him. "Don't go just yet…" he said.

"Why?" she asked, barely in a whisper.

"Because I…" he started as he drew his face closer to hers. "…Think I…love you." He said before he finally kissed her.

Those rose colored lips of hers were now his. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck, which pushed her against him even more. Jack held her close, his arms around her waist.

No matter how much it killed her to do so; she pulled away a light smile playing on her lips.

Jack gazed at her eyes, he couldn't help it. _There it is again!_ , he thought seeing a bolt of lightning flash in her eyes.

"…Lily?" he said to make sure he wasn't dreaming it.

"Yes?" she asked her arms still around his neck.

"You better go before those Xiaolin losers…"

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, dragons…" he corrected himself smiling, "…find out that you're missing." He said letting her go.

She nodded as she backed away from him. "Good idea Jack…" she said slipping on the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Hey! How did you get those?" he asked.

"Got them when you weren't looking…" she answered with a smirk. "Golden Tiger Claws!" she said with a swipe opening the tunnel. She looked back at Jack. "I'm sorry I couldn't be evil, Jack." She said before jumping into the tunnel.

He nodded. "See you later Lily." He said walking to his table.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lily landed on her feet outside the temple.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" she whispered, throwing them back into the tunnel.

"Lily! Lily where are you?" distant voices called out.

She quickly sat on the ground, pretending to meditate.

Footsteps came closer.

"Lily! There you are! We have been looking all over for you!" Omi said standing in front of her.

Lily opened one eye. "Oh, hey Omi…" she turned her head to face the other warriors. "Guys." She nodded as a greeting.

"Where have you been?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah, we've been looking all over for you!" Clay added.

"I couldn't sleep so I went out for a walk." She lied.

"But we heard a scream that yelled "WUYA!"" Raimundo said.

Lily opened both eyes now. "I…had a bad dream about her, that's all." She said smiling broadly at them. She stretched out her arms. "But I think I'm over it now…" she said standing up.

"You sure you're okay now?" Rai asked.

Lily nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. Night guys!" she said walking back to her room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jack couldn't help but smile.

"Wow! She stole the Golden Tiger Claws that I stole before the Xiaolin losers stole back from me before I won it!" he said, now confused. He crossed his arms a smirk on his face. Something hit him hard on the head, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey what the-?" he sat up rubbing his head. He picked up what hit him.

"The…Golden Tiger Claws? She gave them back?" he asked himself, standing up.

"Of course, if she was caught with them she would get busted! Or…she really isn't evil. Either is fine with me." He said with a shrug, putting the Tiger Claws into the cabinet.

**So this is the latest chapter. Hoped you all liked it! **

**Jack: How can I love with a cold black heart? I don't!**

**K.G.: But you're sensititve...**

**Jack: No I am not! **

**K.G.: Yes you are...you watch soap operas. Novellas to be exact.**

**Jack: -to tv- Maria don't go with Alejandro! He's still with Christina!**

**Review please! ...SQUEE!**


	7. Uninvited Visitor

**Hello, again everybody! -yawns- Well, i'm really tired cause it's late over here, but just wanted to post this new chapter. Enjoy dear readers!**

"How could you let this happen? Jack Spicer, you are a complete imbecile!" Wuya scolded.

Jack waved it off. "Wuya, you're overreacting." He said calmly.

She crossed her ghostly arms. "Oh, really…am I? Am I overreacting that we have just lost possibly the most powerful weapon we could have asked for?" electrical sparks surrounded her ghost figure.

"What…you mean Lily? What did I do?" he asked backing away from Wuya.

"I mean that we had the chance to make her evil! And you ruined it!"

"But she didn't want to be evil! And she wasn't evil to begin with!" he stated, defensively.

Wuya simply cackled lightly. _That shows that you do not know much about your dear Lily…, _she thought. "She was vulnerable! Defenseless! And she trusts you! We had the perfect opportunity…and you ruined it! You ruined you own plans for world conquest!" she yelled.

"Well…when you put it that way, it makes it sound like I REALLY messed up." He contemplated.

"Because you did! Instead of trying to persuade her like how you were supposed to, you decide to tell her how you really feel…you decided to tell her that you love her!"

Jack clenched his fists but blushed all the same. "Well…what do you know? You cannot tell me what to do!" he yelled without thinking.

"But I must tell you everything! You are so incompetent!"

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. "Whatever…I'm going to go get some fresh air…" he said walking upstairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Lily! Lily wake up!" Kimiko nudged her shoulder.

Lily opened her eyes with a yawn. "What time is it?" she asked, sitting up.

"It's mid-afternoon, Lily. You have someone waiting for you in the garden with Master Fung." Kimiko said.

Lily looked confused. "Someone's here to see…me?" she repeated, dawning her robe top.

Kimiko stood up and nodded. "How come you never told us you had a brother?" she asked.

Lily's eyes widened. "…A brother?" she ran out of the room, and headed to the garden.

She saw Master Fung conversing with a boy who wore black clothing. All of the black made Lily think of Jack; she blushed just at the thought of him. She walked over and gasped when she saw who her visitor was.

"J-Jason?" she stuttered.

The raven haired boy smiled. He seemed but only a few years older than Lily.

"Lily! How good to see you again." He said smugly.

_I can't believe he's here! He's so fake…his smile and his tone, _she thought.

"I suppose I'll leave you two to talk privately then." Master Fung said, giving Lily a bow of the head, a knowing twinkle in his eye before taking his leave.

She smiled. _Master Fung knows better! He knows that Jason is only pretending to be my brother!_ Those thoughts ran through her mind excitedly.

Once Master Fung was out of earshot, Lily's fake smile vanished, now a dark look covered her face. "What in the right mind are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Now I can't come visit you? Lily, that hurts." Jason replied, a fake look of hurt upon his face.

"How did you find me anyway?" she asked.

"I sensed you. When you touched my puzzle piece I felt you. So here I am."

Lily was disappointed with herself. _Why did my curiosity have to get the best of me?_, she thought angrily.

Jason caught notice of Lily's cast. "Who did that to you?" he asked in a protective, yet rough tone.

Lily looked down at her cast. "What, this? Why should you care?"

"So I can kill whoever did this to you."

Lily smirked. "Since you put it that way…technically, it was you when you sent your goons after me!" she said.

His sapphire eyes grew a spark. "Feisty as always…Lily, you haven't changed a bit." He said, looking into her eyes.

His eyes widened when he saw a flash of lightning pass in her eyes. "I may have spoken too soon. You ARE different."

He circled around her, as if trying to find the difference. Lily felt his voice hiss by her ear. "You're in love…" he whispered.

Lily felt cold sweat trickle down her neck. "Why do you say that?" she asked stepping away from Jason.

He smirked. "…It's in your eyes." He said with another smug smile.

She crossed her arms. "So what if I am?"

"Hm…I never did seem to get that out of you…" he thought out loud, referring to the lightning.

"I don't love you. Never have, and never will." She said, clenching her fists.

Jason put his hands behind his back as he looked at the scenery. "So who is the lucky guy…?" he asked, not taking her threatening tone seriously.

"As if I'll ever tell you." She said through her teeth.

"Fine then…I will take my leave…I feel the other two puzzle pieces anyway." He looked back at Lily. "See you later." He smirked as he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Wuya felt shivers all over her ghastly figure. "A great evil presence is near!" she gasped. "The Sapphire Dragon!" she whispered hoarsely as Jack entered the room again.

He looked over at Wuya, and then went to his world map table, his back to her.

She smiled wickedly. _Perhaps I should check and see if the Sapphire Dragon would like some help with his evil…_, she thought. "I shall get some fresh air too." She said looking over at Jack.

He turned his head to face her. "But you're a ghost! You don't NEED fresh air." He said.

"I meant…I need fresh air from YOU." She repeated.

Jack gave her a dark look and turned back to his map. "Whatever…" he sighed.

Wuya floated through the wall, and went off to look for Jason.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"The Sapphire Dragon was here? How?" Omi asked bewildered.

"He masqueraded as my brother…" Lily said, looking down.

"That Dirty Snake." Clay added.

Kimiko nodded. "How did he find you anyway? I thought you were supposed to be separated."

"When you found me in the Shen Gong Wu vault, I was holding his puzzle piece." She explained.

"And what does that have to do with him coming here?" Raimundo asked.

"Whenever someone comes into contact with our puzzle pieces, even ourselves, the puzzle piece of that dragon's personality forms inside you…temporarily of course. That's why I sounded so different when you guys found out that I was the Jade Dragon." Lily said, breathless.

"Well, that makes sense…I think." Clay said scratching his head.

Dojo squirmed in the room. "Hey everybody! Two more Shen Gong Wu just revealed themselves. And they're both puzzle pieces!" he said, looking at Lily.

She nodded, "Let's go get them!" she said.

Once Dojo super-sized himself, the six of them, including Dojo of course, went out in search for the pieces.

"Why aren't we splitting up like last time?" Rai asked.

"I lost the showdown last time, and I was by myself, I don't want the same thing to happen again." Lily said.

Dojo looked down. "There it is!" he said motioning to a mountain top.

He landed right next to it.

Omi jumped off of Dojo and looked in all directions. "There is no sign of Jack Spicer anywhere." He said with a shrug.

"Who cares? Just get the Shen Gong Wu before he DOES show up!" Rai yelled.

Omi quickly snatched it and handed it over to Lily. "Oh, it's the connector piece!" she said happily holding the curved cross made of stone.

"The other piece isn't that far from here!" Dojo said, taking off again.

Now they were at a quiet park; it was late night now. The pond was like a mirror, reflecting the night sky clearly. After searching for a few minutes, Kimiko spotted a stone puzzle piece.

"I found it!" she said, grabbing it.

She gasped. There was another hand holding the piece…Jack Spicer.

"Shove off, Jack! We found it first!" she said, narrowing her eyes.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Why do you even have to waste both your time and mine, saying that? Let's just get this over with." He said.

Kimiko looked shocked. "Fine…my Serpent's Tail for your Eye of Dashi. First to take the puzzle piece wins." She said.

"Whatever…Xiaolin Showdown." He said as the environment changed.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" they said in unison.

The trees were ten times as tall as they were before, and the bushes were just as thick. Kimiko used the Serpent's Tail to dodge bushes that stretched out her way, while Jack just blasted his way through them. Kimiko saw the stone piece and ran toward it. She reached out her hand and grabbed it.

"Hah! I win Jack!" she said holding the piece.

She got a good look at the puzzle piece. The dragon on it had green scales, and there was a flash of lightning carved into the eyes.

_This is Lily's piece…_, she thought.

A strange sensation filled inside her when she looked back up at Jack again. Kimiko felt her cheeks grow hot and couldn't help but smile.

Her eyes widened. _Why do I feel as if I like Jack? _She gasped. _Because Lily likes…no…Lily loves him, _she thought.

She ran back to the others, and jumped on top of Dojo.

Jack's figure grew smaller and smaller as he flew away on his heli-pack.

The boys sat at the back of Dojo, trying to see who could burp the loudest. Naturally, Clay won. But Kimiko and Lily sat at the front. Kimiko turned around, her feeling of being Lily fading.

"Lily…do you have feelings for Jack Spicer?" she asked in a whisper.

Lily looked shocked, her cheeks reddening. "Wh-why d-do you ask that?" she stuttered.

"Because when I held your puzzle piece…I felt like if I wanted to kiss Jack. Talk about wanting to wash my brain out for even thinking that!" she said with a disgusted look.

"Okay…so I might think he's cute…" Lily started.

Kimiko gave her a knowing look. "Alright, alright! I might…love him." She mumbled at the end.

Kimiko crossed her arms. "I knew it. You know…you're not different from each other." She said.

Lily hesitated. "Why do you say that?" she asked.

"You and Jack both can't fly on Dojo without getting sick." Kimiko said.

Lily smiled, clutching onto Dojo's scales. "Y-you're not mad? You don't think I'm a traitor?" Lily asked.

Kimiko shook her head. "We can't control how we feel. But I have to say…you have a weird taste in boys." She said with a laugh.

Lily chuckled. "Now why would you say that?" she asked, not wanting an answer.

Both girls just laughed, enjoying the view of the night sky.

**I know, I used a line from Dreamscape, when Kim said she wanted to 'wash her brain out'. But I felt like if it was appropriate in that case. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! SQUEE!**


	8. The Most Eventful Chapter

**Hey everyone! I suppose I have a knack for updating my chapters really REALLY late...-yawns- but there just aren't enough hours in the day, you know? Well, enjoy this chapter, readers! **

**Oh! And Drummer-Blossom, I know Jack didn't say anything to Lily in the last chapter, but I only did that because it was going to be a much bigger deal in this chapter:)**

**Jack: No...you just didn't put anything because you're lazy...**

**K.G.: It was midnight! I was sleepy! Coffee doesn't really work its wonders at midnight you know...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown...but I do own Lily and the Tornado Goggles...squee for me!**

The sun was just reaching the sky and nobody was awake. Well…nobody but Lily anyway. Her head was filled with too many thoughts to sleep.

_What will I do once I meet up with the others? _She thought.

But most of all…she worried what Jason would do. She shook herself out of it. Now was not the time to be thinking of Jason…especially not Jason. But something else was on her mind…something so much more important.

_WHY DIDN'T JACK SAY 'HI' TO ME LAST NIGHT! _, she thought.

"He's going to get….going to get….a REAL STERN TALKING TO!" she whispered to herself loudly.

Besides everything else, Lily was glad that Kimiko accepted her secret about Jack, and not tell the boys.

_But I can't hide my feelings for Jack forever…_, she thought. She closed her eyes, abandoning all thoughts as her mind escaped into her dreams.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"This cannot be right…" Wuya said to herself. "This cannot be the place where I am sensing the Sapphire Dragon."

She stared at the tall and exquisitely detailed building in disbelief. She floated through the walls, following her sense. After for what seemed like hours, she found herself in an empty elevator. Oh so she thought it was empty.

"So you're the spirit who's been looking for me…" a voice from behind said.

Wuya turned around. There was just a tall black haired boy in his youth, no older than 18, looking at her with dark, icy sapphire eyes. Her eyes caught notice of two straps of leather hanging around his neck, holding a pendant no different than that of Lily's…except that it is sapphire.

"You are the Sapphire Dragon?" Wuya asked, a feeling of disbelief hanging in her voice.

Jason simply nodded, a smirk plastered on his face.

"But…how? How can such a powerful evil source be coming from a…a teenager?" she asked. _He hardly looks evil at all,_ she thought.

"That would be the power of the Sapphire Dragons that came before me…most of them." He said in a voice that was just louder than a whisper.

"Most?" Wuya questioned.

"Yes…But you should know, shouldn't you…Wuya?" Her spiral eyes widened.

She didn't even have to say anything for Jason to continue. "You knew the Sapphire Dragon the created the very Shen Gong Wu…did you not?"

She nodded and crossed her arms, intrigued on his knowledge.

Jason continued, "It is just in my memory…I know everything that all of the past Sapphire Dragons have felt, thought, said and witnessed."

"Interesting…", was all Wuya could bring herself to say. " If you don't mind me asking…why are you staying here?" she asked.

Jason smirked, (always with the smirking this guy!) "Just because I'm evil doesn't mean I'm primitive, I actually enjoy staying in five star hotels." He said stepping out of the elevator once it arrived at a very high floor.

_Smart and evil! Much better than Jack…_, Wuya thought, floating behind Jason. "Wait! I came here wondering if you would like some help with your evil?" she asked in an unusually polite tone.

Even if it wasn't so unusual that she would suck up to whomever she wanted as a partner.

Jason seemed distracted in his thoughts, "Not right now…I have to find a way for Lily to stand by my side, and more importantly…become evil!" he said with a wave of the hand, shooing her off.

Wuya smiled and cackled. "I think I have a way to help you…" she said.

Jason turned around. "You have my full attention…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Saliva streamed down Jack's chin as he snored in his deep, deep…really deep sleep. His arms were flung on top of his chair's arms, his feet on the table.

"I, Jack Spicer: Ruler of the World, command you to dance! And you slaves shall wear cheese pants! Dance in your cheese pants!" Jack mumbled in his sleep.

He jolted up from the chair, losing his balance. He got up from the floor, rubbing his head. Loud music blasted through one of his malfunctioning Jackbots. He covered his ears, trying to yell over the loud music.

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP PLAYING THAT SORRY EXCUSE OF MUSIC?" he screamed.

The music softened as one of Jack's robots approached him. "Pardon sir…" it started in its technical voice, "But that 'sorry excuse of music' is your evil theme song."

Jack's shoulders slumped.

"But I was sleeping…I only programmed you robots to play it when I do something evil…NOT WHEN I'M SLEEPING!" He clenched his fists.

He felt like yelling some more, for no apparent reason, but was cut short by his trusty Shen Gong Wu Detecto-bot beeping.

"Neat! I wonder which Shen Gong Wu it is…" he said. Now that he thought about it, Wuya still wasn't back from her little stroll.

"Ah, who needs Wuya when I have this!" he said as he connected the detecto-bot to his Jet 3000. As he jumped into the pilot seat he thought of something, _I hope Lily wasn't too steamed about last night. Those losers would have found out if I did anything! Then we'd both be in trouble…_ The opening in the wall raised and Jack zoomed out, in search for the new Shen Gong Wu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"He's not going to make it…" Kimiko said, looking over at Clay and Raimundo.

"No way…Omi will win. He's a guy, and guys always win at these things." Rai said matter-of-factly.

Kimiko felt fire grow out of her hands. "Well not this time! Do you hear me! Girls shall rule!"

Raimundo raised his hands up defensively. "Alright, alright…just don't crisperize my hair."

Kimiko looked down at her hands. "Wow…I really did have fire sprout out of my hands."

"Will you please be quiet? How do you expect me to win at this if you don't stay silent?" Omi yelled not taking his eyes off of Lily.

She shrugged. "Chill Omi…it's just a staring contest…no need to get all warrior mode." She said calmly.

"You are right Lily; I should not be losing my coldness…"

Raimundo rolled his eyes. "Cool." He interjected.

"…Because it is certain that I will win this contest easily…for you are but a girl." Omi finished.

Lily clenched her fists. "What did you just say? Okay…now you are about to learn a very important lesson!" she said, straining her eyes to not make them not blink.

Omi stared at her calmly, resisting the urge to blink.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Impressive work Omi…but let's see how you handle this!" she said making peculiar faces.

Omi stifled a laugh but that was it.

Lily's eyes scanned over to the side of Omi and then back. "Omi…there's a squirrel behind you." She said dully.

Omi laughed. "You cannot fool me with your clever trickeries Lily." Omi said crossing his arms.

"Uh…no seriously…there's a squirrel…it's about to…" she started but was cut off by Omi giving out a gasp of pain.

"Bite your toe…" she finished.

Omi blinked and turned around screaming. "AH! A SQUIRREL! GET THIS RABIES FILLED RODENT OFF OF ME!" he yelled.

Lily shook her head, blinking a few times. "I told him…" she looked over at Kimiko and gave her a high-five.

"Yes! Girls rule! Lily won the staring contest!" Kimiko said happily.

Clay turned to Raimundo and coughed. "Ahem…that'll be a month's worth of you doin' my chores…partner." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever…let's just get the squirrel off of Omi's toe…" he said.

"Stop everything! A hot new Shen Gong Wu just revealed itself!" Dojo slinked outside holding the Shen Gong Wu scroll.

Lily, Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay walked over, completely forgetting about Omi, who was now running around in circles screaming.

"Which one is it?" Lily asked, relieved that it wasn't a puzzle piece anymore. Jack had the last one, but she had to get it somehow…

Dojo opened the scroll. "It's the Tornado Goggles. Once you put them on, a tornado will appear wherever you look to set one." Dojo explained.

"Alrighty, partners! Let's go get us a Shen Gong Wu!" Clay said happily.

Kimiko suddenly remembered, "We forgot about Omi!" she said loudly, turning around to see where Omi might be.

He was lying next to a tree, unconscious it seemed. The squirrel was sitting on top of Omi's stomach smiling triumphantly. He sat up, rubbing his head as the squirrel just bounced away happily.

"Ugh…Lily, what was the lesson I was supposed to be leaning again?"

She gave a chuckle and held out her hand, "Don't mess with the Jade Dragon…"

Omi smiled, grabbed her hand, and pulled himself up. "Thank you Lily, now I know about the violence of squirrels."

Everyone stood quietly.

"Are we gonna get the Shen Gong Wu or what?" Rai asked, jumping on top of Dojo.

Omi limped over as Clay helped him up. "Why, thank you Clay…now…off to get the Shen Gong Wu!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was already early in the evening, as Dojo landed inside a large canyon. The five of them leaped off and split up, in search of the Tornado Goggles. Lily went with Kimiko; Rai went with Omi, which left Clay with Dojo.

"How much longer are we going to have to walk before we find the Tornado Goggles?" Kimiko asked, her feet dragging in the dirt.

"Mwa ha ha! Too little too late, Xiaolin Dragons!" A voice from above 'taunted'.

Both girls however, immediately recognized the voice of none other than…Jack Spicer.

Kimiko turned to Lily. "Xiaolin Dragons? Lily…did you have anything to do with this?" she whispered.

Lily merely nodded. She smiled. "You're the one who's too late, Jack! Because we already have the Tornado Goggles." Lily said with a light smirk.

Jack's shoulders slumped as he hovered in front of the two girls with his heli-bot. "What? You-you do?" he asked, whimpering.

Lily shoved him playfully, running ahead. "Yeah! In about 5 seconds, we will!"

Jack turned and flew behind Lily. "No fair!" he said with a smile.

Just ahead were the Tornado Goggles, sitting on a high peak of rock. They looked just like Jack's goggles except the lenses were gray with black spirals.

Lily craned her neck upwards with a slight frown. She ran her hand inside her pocket.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" she yelled, jumping some feet up in the sky.

She landed on an unstable rock. She looked down and barely saw a tiny speck of blue…Kimiko's wig.

"Uh-oh…" she gasped when the rock teetered and tottered until it finally gave and fell.

She closed her eyes. _I can't even watch my own death, _she thought.

She gritted her teeth until she felt a tight grip on her arm. She opened her eyes.

"Jack?" she called out weakly.

"And I thought I was the clumsy one…" he said as he placed her on a steady rock.

Lily smiled. "Thank-" she started as Jack sped off to get the Shen Gong Wu.

"So much for every girl's dream of a knight in shining armor." She told herself activating the Mantis Flip Coin again, catching up to Jack.

Before both of them knew it, the Tornado Goggles were glowing.

"I can't believe your first loyalty is to a Shen Gong Wu!" Lily said a look of fake hurt on her face.

Jack shrugged, "I saved you didn't I? And now that's two 'thank you's' that you owe me for saving your life." He said smugly.

Lily raised an eyebrow. A sly smile crept on her face. "Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! Whoever gets the other's Shen Gong Wu first wins. My Mantis Flip Coin for your Golden Tiger Claws. Up for it?" she asked.

Jack smiled. "Always. Let's go…Xiaolin Showdown!"

Pointed rocks that formed in the bottom of the canyon rose up, and some flat stones floated in mid-air.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" both yelled.

Jack was about to reach for Lily's arm. "Mantis Flip Coin!" she yelled leaping back a few feet.

Jack clenched his fists. "Trying to play hard to get, huh? Golden Tiger Claws!" he swiped at the air and jumped into the tunnel and appeared right in front of Lily.

She smiled and immediately took hold of his arms. "I knew you would do that." She said, her face centimeters from his. "Now I have to ask…how come you didn't acknowledge me during the last Showdown?" she asked calmly.

Jack felt sweat grow on the back of his neck; he could feel Lily's breath on his face. "Um…The uh…others would have known something…would be up." He offered.

She leaned her face closer. "That is no excuse, Jack Spicer." She whispered, her lips brushing against his as she spoke.

She snatched away the Golden Tiger Claws with a smile.

"D-do you still need the Moonstone Dragon piece?" he asked.

Lily nodded. "Of course…but you have it, remember?"

Jack gulped nervously. "Yeah but…maybe we could m-make a compromise…if you want to come over."

Lily chuckled. "Sure, why not." She gave him a light kiss.

"B-but Kimiko…!" he started nervously.

"Already knows…" Lily finished his sentence.

Jack looked over at Kimiko. "She does? And nothing? Do the others know? Do they think you're a traitor?" he asked.

"Yes, she does. No, the guys don't know, and no…she doesn't think I'm a traitor." She smiled.

Jack's propellers popped out of his heli-bot. "You win this time Lily! But I will get the next one!" he yelled as he disappeared into the sky.

Lily shook her head but smiled all the same. _He won't let his evil pride get squished, _she thought.

She walked back to Kimiko who stood there waiting, her arms crossed. "So…?"

"Oh!" Lily pointed to the goggles that rested on her forehead. "I got them." She said casually.

Kimiko shook her head. "Not about that…what did Jack say now that he knows I know?"

"Oh…! He's cool about it." Lily said with a shrug.

Kimiko nodded. "Alright, let's go catch up with the guys so we can go home!" Lily nodded and both girls headed back to where Dojo had landed.

After they had met up with the others, Dojo super sized himself again.

"No way! You got the Tornado Goggles? How sweet was it to kick Jack Spicer's butt?" Rai asked, climbing on top of Dojo.

"Uh…pretty sweet." Lily said with a forced smile.

"Lily! Can I give the Tornado Goggles a try?" Omi asked.

Lily slid them off her forehead. "Knock yourself out." She said, handing them over.

Omi smiled and put on the Tornado Goggles. He looked over at a dark corner of the canyon. "Tornado Goggles!" he yelled.

Gigantic twisters headed straight forward them.

"Let's get a move on y'all before we're Texas Toast!" Clay leaped atop Dojo.

The girls and Omi nodded and climbed on Dojo. Dojo took off, just missing getting caught inside one of the tornados.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lily crept outside the Xiaolin Temple, heading toward the Shen Gong Wu vault. She noticed a few of the elder monks coming her way. She quickly hid in the shadows, holding her breath as she watched them pass by. She entered the vault and flicked the chimes. She walked down the staircase as it lowered itself. She had her eyes set on taking the Golden Tiger Claws to visit Jack, but something else caught her eye. One of the Shen Gong Wu drawers was open. She ran over to see which one was gone.

"Oh, no…the Sapphire Dragon is missing!" she whispered hoarsely.

She quickly grabbed the Golden Tiger Claws and ran out of the temple grounds.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" she said loudly, not caring if anyone heard, as she jumped into the tunnel.

She found herself in the middle of Jack's lair. "Jack…?" she called out softly.

He didn't answer.

She looked frantically for him. "Jack? JACK!" she bit her lower lip as her eyes spotted a piece of stone on his table.

She walked over to it and picked it up. Her eyes widened.

"The Ruby Dragon's piece! But Jack didn't have this one!" she looked down; there was a piece of folded paper resting on the table.

She put down the puzzle piece and opened the paper. Her eyes raced across the page, her vision blurred with tears gathering in her eyes.

The paper floated down to the floor as she stood there, frozen.

Her worst fear had come true.

…Jack…was….gone.

**Mwa ha ha! The best cliffie I have ever done! ...I think. And it was only three words...meh. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! ...And the cliffhanger of...DOOM! SQUEE!**


	9. All Flowers Have Thorns

**I feel so embarrased at the moment, Jason reminds me of Chase Young...alot. -smacks head on keyboard- I just had to watch so many episode with Chase before I wrote this! Anyway, enjoy dear readers!**

A pool of tears drowned the letter that burned its words into Lily's mind. Her heart pounded in an unsteady rhythm as she choked out small whimpers. But her tears weren't made from sorrow…but of anger. She couldn't believe how low Jason would go…just so he could gain control over everything! She sighed and held her head up high.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" she yelled, opening the vortex and threw it inside.

"Just in case I'll need some help…" She turned her head and saw Jack's helibot hanging on a coat rack.

A smile slowly spread across her face as she strapped it on.

"Now…how to work this thing…" she checked the straps for any buttons, even the clasp for any switches. None. Her shoulders slumped. CLICK. That one slight movement triggered the propellers to pop out. She floated to the table, and grabbed the Ruby Dragon puzzle piece. She reached out her hand and got the Moonstone Dragon piece as well, hiding them under her robe before unsteadily, flying off.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kimiko rubbed her eyes and gave a yawn. She groggily sat up and covered an upcoming yawn. She stood up and walked to Lily's room. She thought she heard her outside.

"Lily…are you?" Kimiko stared at the empty bed.

"Oh no…" Without thinking, she ran to the Shen Gong Wu vault.

_It was…open, _she thought as she stepped down the stairs.

She walked to check on two drawers that were open.

"OW!" she cried rubbing her toe.

Her eyes widened. She stubbed her foot on the Golden Tiger Claws. She picked it up.

_I heard Lily use this a while ago…maybe I can use her puzzle piece to find out where she is…, _she thought.

Before holding Lily's piece, she noticed that the Sapphire Dragon was missing. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she held onto Lily's piece tightly. She felt like if Tubbimura was sitting on her head, the pressure was unbearable! So many different emotions buzzed in her mind. Anger, hatred, fright, worry, love…but what she really wanted…was revenge. Kimiko tried to take a breath, but her heart felt heavy as well. It felt cold and sorrowful. She shook her head and tried to run outside.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself.

A small voice piped up in her mind; _Go to the large cave in the mountains…_, it said. _And take the three remaining puzzle pieces…you'll need them… _

Kimiko nodded, understanding what she must do. She picked up the Golden Tiger Claws along with the Sapphire and Jade Dragon piece, along with the connecter piece, as she ran up the stairs to wake the others.

"RAI! OMI! CLAY!" she yelled, nudging their shoulders roughly.

"Man, girl…what's your problem?" Raimundo asked sitting up.

Omi and Clay stepped out of their 'rooms' and stood at Raimundo's entry way.

"It's Lily…" she started breathlessly. "She's…she's…" _Gotta think fast! _"She's been kidnapped!" she lied, biting her lower lip.

"What? First you and now Lily? What's Jack Spicer gonna do next?" Rai asked, scratching the back of his head.

Kimiko shook her head. "No…it wasn't Jack. I think it was the Sapphire Dragon!"

She waited for the boys' reactions, hoping they bought it.

"That is even worse! We must go and save her!" Omi said triumphantly.

"But how are we gonna find her?" Clay asked, shrugging.

Kimiko smiled as if she just thought of the idea, "Well, I checked her puzzle piece and I have a good idea where she is." She pointed out.

"Then let's not dally-dilly!"

Raimundo sighed, "God Omi! I thought you already messed that one up!" He interrupted.

"Nonetheless, we must also try to defeat the Sapphire Dragon; we cannot let him become more powerful!"

"Then we better get a move on ya'll…where's Dojo?" Clay said.

Kimiko ran out frantically, "Dojo! C'mon, we need you right now!" she yelled.

Soon after, Dojo squirmed out of his litter box, and met up with the others, outside.

"What's with all the ruckus…hey, where's Lily?" he asked looking around.

"That's exactly the point Dojo! Lily isn't here because she has been kidnapped!" Omi said waving his hands in the air.

"Another kidnapping by Jack Spicer? That boy seriously needs to get out more…" Dojo said rubbing his chin.

"Not Jack Spicer, Dojo! But the Sapphire Dragon!" Raimundo exclaimed impatiently.

He was in the mood for a good butt-kicking, even if it wouldn't be Jack Spicer's.

"What?" Dojo super-sized himself, "Then we'd better high-tail it….wait…where exactly are we going?" he asked as they sat themselves down on his back.

Kimiko moved up and sat on Dojo's head. "I'll show you where, don't worry." She said pointing south, starting their journey.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Lily slipped as she landed on her back on the muddy floor. She closed her eyes as she felt fat raindrops splash down on her face, some mimicking the trail of tears. She sat up and brushed some excess mud off of her pants as she stood up. Her hair gathered in front of her eyes, as she slipped the helibot off of her shoulders. She brushed her hair aside with her fingers as she stood as straight as can be. She couldn't see anything beyond the wide entrance of a devastatingly tall cave.

She looked around, glancing at mountains that surrounded the floor-bound cave, the only exit being through the forest. She sighed and marched into the darkness of the cave. She didn't dare let anything distract her from reaching her destination. Not the screeching bats that almost tore off Lily's hair or the contaminated water that dropped from the ceiling. She dodged a few more drops of the water. She looked closely at a nearby puddle. She could recognize that silver color anywhere; it wasn't water, but a poison. One touch of the thick silvery liquid and it takes away your soul…painfully. She ran, jumping over wide puddles, cursing that she didn't bring any shoes.

Jumping over one last puddle and almost losing her balance, she found herself standing in front of a narrow stone bridge. She gulped as she slowly made her way across the bridge. It wasn't a high bridge, but underneath it was a river of the deadly silver liquid. The cave was dimly lit by a blue-ish color coming from the stalagmites. Away from the bridge, Lily's eyes scanned the area. It was empty. And quiet…too quiet.

"Lily, how nice to see you again…" Jason said walking down a stone staircase.

No matter how much rage that bubbled up inside of her, she replied calmly, "I wish I could say the same for you."

He gave a bitter laugh. "I would speak with kinder words…if I were you." He said placing his hands behind his back.

Lily crossed her arms. "Oh…really? And why would I do that?"

Jason gave a smirk and motioned for her to look behind her. "Because…I have something that you want…"

Lily couldn't believe it. Jack was leaning against a stone wall with his eyes closed, as if nothing was wrong.

Lily took a few steps forward, "Jack?" she called out.

He didn't move a muscle.

"Jack?" she tried again, and with the same result.

She faced Jason, "What did you do to him?" she demanded.

"I thought you would never ask…look into his eyes." He said with a sneer.

She gave Jason an untrusting look and walked over to Jack.

"Jack?" she asked again, holding onto his arm.

Jack's eyes burst open, a smirk crawling across his face. The change was obvious once he had opened his eyes. Instead of the red eyes, (A/N: That we all know and love…SQUEE!) they were a dull sapphire color. _This can't be the work of the Sapphire Dragon Shen Gong Wu…everything else about him is normal. Red hair, yellow goggles, black trench coat, pale skin and his makeup…well, as far as normal for Jack_, she thought.

He gave a snicker and clutched onto Lily's arms, pinning her to the wall. "

Jack! Snap out of it! You're not yourself right now!" Lily said, not bothering to wriggle out of his grasp.

Jack shook his head. "I actually call this an improvement…don't you think so?" he asked, tightening his grasp on her arms.

_Even his voice is different! It sounds like both his and Jason's voices combined! _

"If you call being a jerk an 'improvement'." She said, looking at Jason. "What did you do to him?" she asked again.

"If you must know, it is simply mind control. It was actually quite easy for me when I went to retrieve your lover. He didn't put up much of a fight…surprisingly; he actually surrendered, pleading for mercy after I hadn't even done anything."

"What do you mean 'my lover'? This isn't him…" she lied, looking away.

Jason smiled. "Oh really? So I was wrong? Well, he doesn't have any use to me…so I'll just dispose of him."

He smiled evilly, concentrating on Jack's mind. Jack cried out in pain and kneeled on the floor, letting go of Lily. He clutched his head, his eyes twitching. Jason smiled, sending his energy to his hand, making it into a fist. He was crushing Jack's skull.

"Stop!" Lily sputtered out.

Jason looked at Lily, shrugged and relaxed his hand. Jack's eyelids drooped but the same evil smirk took over his face in a second.

"See…? All better." Jason said with a smirk.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Is smirking all you know how to do?" Lily asked. "…Wait…how did you know where to find Jack?"

"So…I was right all along…he is your lover. Let's just say…I have my sources."

He looked over at an empty corner. A small girl stepped forward and stood by Jason's side.

"Olivia? …B-but…why?"

Olivia looked down at the floor shamefully.

Jason put his hand on her shoulder, "Little girls can be easily influenced. And as an added bonus, we have the other two dragons!"

"Other two dragons? Jason…you know where Alexandria and Matthew are?" she asked.

"Yes…as a matter of fact I do. They're right over there…" he said pointing to a cage that floated over the silver poison. It was so high up that Lily had to squint.

"Lily! Thank goodness you're alright!" A blonde girl with purple eyes said, overjoyed.

"Alexandria! Are you alright?"

"Yes…we're all fine up here…waiting to face our doom…but thanks for caring…" a brown haired boy with hazel eyes muttered.

"Three hostages...three lives…all in your hands." Jason said, walking over to Lily.

"What do you mean…I would never put my friends in any danger…" she replied, backing up to the wall.

He chuckled, "A bit late for that…don't you think? Surrender your power to me, and your friends will be set free."

"And then once I give you my power, I'll be disposed of?" she asked.

Jason smiled and placed a hand on her cheek. "And waste such a pretty face such as yours…no. You'll stay with me."

She slapped his hand off. "You know what…? I'd prefer to jump in a lake of the silver poison and drown, then be with you…" she said glaring at him.

"Is that your final answer?"(A/N: If only his name were Regis instead…XD) he asked, grabbing her wrist.

He didn't bother waiting for her answer as he dragged her to the edge, one of her feet hovering over the thick liquid. She gulped as she closed her eyes, waiting to feel the grip on her arm slide.

CRASH!

Lily's eyes burst open as she saw a wall that was demolished. She squinted as the rain storm made its way into the cave.

"Sapphire Dragon! Prepare to suffer a most humiliating defeat!"

Lily smiled. She knew that saying from anywhere.

"Omi? Guys!" she smiled even broader, despite the situation she was in.

"Lily! Are you alright?" called out Kimiko.

"Yeah…just…hanging out." She offered.

Jason tossed her to the side. "Meddling monks! This has nothing to do with you!" he hissed.

"I'm afraid you got it all wrong, partner." Clay said.

"Yeah! Lily is our friend! So if you mess with her…you mess with us!" said Raimundo.

They jumped off of Dojo and landed in their Wudai Orion Formation.

"Ha! You will not be able to beat us now that we are about to use our Wudai powers!" Omi said confidently with a laugh.

Jason smirked and snapped his fingers. Out from another corner of the cave, the Sapphire Dragon Shen Gong Wu slithered out.

"Ha yet again! We have defeated that dragon numerous times! It will be a clapping of the fingers to do it again!" Omi said.

"I think you mean 'It will be a snap'." Raimundo suggested.

Omi nodded, "That too."

"But I don't believe that I am finished." Jason started.

He snapped his fingers yet again and his shadowed figure absorbed into the Sapphire Dragon. Instead of the original sapphire color the dragon's eyes held, they were black. The dragon gave a snarl and bellowed out a loud roar, saliva dripping down from its teeth. The monks' eyes grew wide.

"Who knew he could do that?" Raimundo said with a gulp.

Lily stood up wearily. "You freak! That shows how much free time you had on your hands! It would take years of practice for any of us to turn into a dragon!" she yelled.

The dragon turned its head to Lily, its snout feet away from hers. _I'm going to have to make sure you don't run off anywhere…I'll make sure your lover keeps you busy, _the dragon said telepathically as it turned its head back to the monks.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Keep me busy?" she asked, before being pushed to the ground. "Jack? Oh…great. He's going to make me fight you…" she said to herself, standing up. "Well that's not going to happen."

Jack smiled. "I wouldn't be so sure…" he said with Jason's smirk.

- - - - - - -

"Raimundo…maybe you should go first…" Omi said standing behind him, cowering in fear.

"Uh…I dunno…maybe…ladies first! Kimiko, go ahead!" he offered quickly.

"Hey! Here's a thought! Get us down from here and we can help you!" Alexandria yelled.

Raimundo took out his only Shen Gong Wu, "Sword of the Storm!" he yelled.

A tornado burst out of the tip of the sword, breaking the bottom of the cage. Alexandria and Matthew landed on their feet beside the young monks.

"Hey you guys look older than us! Dojo! You said they were our age, like Lily!" Raimundo blurted out.

"Hey…dragons aren't always right about everything." Dojo said with a shrug.

"Hello friends! My name is Omi and-"

"Yeah, I'm Alex and this is Matt, this is the wrong time for introductions!" she said pointing at the dragon.

"Oh…right. Orb of Tornami, Steam!" Omi yelled as a cloud of steam surrounded the dragon.

"Ha…piece of pie." Omi said triumphantly and turned to face his friends.

_Impressive first try…too bad it didn't work. _

Omi turned around, his entire body shaking. "But…but…you're supposed to go back to being plain Shen Gong Wu!" Omi stuttered.

The dragon shook its head. _I'm not Shen Gong Wu anymore…_the dragon said, blowing some blue flames next to Omi, just to give him a scare. Needless to say, it worked. Omi jumped and hugged Raimundo's head.

"Dude…you have gone too far now!" Raimundo said pointing to the dragon.

Rai put Omi down and gave the dragon his hardest kick. A split second later, Raimundo felt as if he lost the feeling in his legs, as he lay on the ground.

"Wow…either that thing is still part Shen Gong Wu…or he works out a lot."

- - - - - - -

"Jack…I really don't want to fight you!" Lily said, dodging another of his blows.

"And I know that you really do want to fight me either…I'm trying to be the voice of reason!" she said.

"Then don't!" Jack said, grabbing her wrist.

Lily sighed. "I'm sorry Jack…but…" with her other hand she grabbed his wrist and flipped him.

"But Jason's turned you into a real jerk!" she said standing next to him.

She winced when she saw the dragon swish its tail and smashed her friends against the wall.

Jack was lying on his back. He smiled and pushed Lily's foot, making her fall as well. He picked her up and slammed her against the wall.

She turned and looked at Olivia, who was barely watching the scene. Their eyes met, Olivia's were filled with tears of regret. Lily sighed and looked down at the floor. It hurt her to know that her Stone Guardian betrayed her.

_Wait…I still have my stone pieces! Kimiko must have the other ones!_, Lily thought ecstatically.

Lily put on a look of sympathy as she turned her head back to Jack. "Again…I'm sorry Jack." She said and kicked him…in the shin. (A/N: Ha! You nasties who thought badly…I caught you!)

Tears streamed down Jack's cheeks in pain, smearing his eye makeup. Lily pushed him out of the way, and ran to the others.

"Kimiko! Do you still have the other puzzle pieces?" she called out.

Kimiko looked her way and nodded. She dodged a rough tail swish that caught Raimundo and Matt.

She tossed them over to Lily, "Here Lily, catch!" she said before running over to help Omi.

Lily smiled and took out the other two pieces and held them in one hand.

"Hey Jason! Look at what I've got!" she said tauntingly.

The dragon turned its head, it eyes widened in shock. He slithered his way over to her, showing his dagger-like teeth. The monks took a step to help Lily, but Alexandria stopped them.

"No, don't interfere…I sure hope she knows what she's doing." She said, the last part to herself.

Lily kneeled and put together the puzzle. She noticed the four empty circle spaces in the middle. She cursed herself silently. She untied her pendant from the leather straps, and placed it in the space near the Jade Dragon piece. Alexandria sent out violet flames toward Jason, knocking the dragon to the wall.

"Lily, here…take our pendants!" she said, snatching Matthew's pendant from his neck, and threw both pendants over to Lily.

She caught them and put them in their right place.

"How am I going to get Jason's piece?" Lily said to herself, standing up.

Jason picked himself up, his eyes blazing with fury. Lily gasped to find Olivia right beside her.

"Here…" she said in a small voice.

Lily gave a weak smile, as she took what was in Olivia's hand. _Jason's pendant!_, she thought. "But how…?"

Olivia just smiled back weakly.

Lily slammed the pendant into place, "Mystical Puzzle!" she yelled, a beam of light bursting out of the puzzle.

She gritted her teeth as her hand was still on the puzzle. Jason's eyes were turning back into a sapphire blue, his form separating from the dragon. The Dragon stayed solid for a few moments, but then it turned into a shadow and it disappeared into the puzzle.

"Foolish girl! You have just weakened yourself by putting together the pieces!" Jason said with a cackle.

"True…but it doesn't just weaken me, _Jason, _but it weakens us all! That mean your power over Jack isn't as strong as it was before! He can fight it!" Lily said holding on to her hand that was on the puzzle. It felt as if her hand was burning! The picture of the Sapphire Dragon piece was etched on her palm. She quickly tugged the sleeve to cover it.

"Why would the puzzle weaken you all…when it brings you together?" Raimundo asked Alexandria.

"Because it unites our powers together…we share a small bit of each other." She explained, standing at the side.

"Jack Spicer is here?" Omi asked looking around; he was so occupied fighting with the Sapphire Dragon that he hardly noticed.

"Jack, you've got to snap out of it! Jason's not as powerful right now! Fight it!" Lily said, shaking him like an old doll.

"I-I can't…He's already gotten a hold of my mind…soon he'll take my heart too…" Jack said to Lily, referring her as his heart.

By now the monks, except for Kimiko of course, were all pretty confused.

"Why is Jack talking like that? He's talking to Lily like he's…" Raimundo widened his eyes and looked at Omi and Clay.

"And all this time I thought Jack Spicer was as curvy as a straight line…" Omi said, still shocked.

"I think you mean as 'straight as a circle', partner." Clay corrected.

Kimiko stood behind them, whistling innocently. The three boys turned to face her. She put a face look of shock on her face.

"Jack…in love with Lily? Gasp!" she tried.

Raimundo raised an eyebrow. "Kimiko? You didn't happen to know this…did you?" Kimiko bit her lower lip.

"Ugh, okay you caught me. But she was scared that we would think of her as a traitor…and shun her or something."

"God, if anything it proves us wrong about Jack!" Rai said.

"Speaking of which, partner...you and Omi owe me…" (A/N: Get it? Omi…owe me? I'll shut up now…) Clay said with a smile on his face.

Alexandria finally decided to step in. "This isn't the time! Jason has already controlled Lily's little boyfriend again!" she said, pointing over to Jason.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Lily yelled, backing away from Jason. _The term 'boyfriend' sounds so…primitive, _she thought.

"You're right, he's your _lover_," Jason hissed.

Lily felt a pang at her heart. Whenever Jason would say it, it was like a curse.

"Hey, Jason! We aren't finished with you yet!" Matthew yelled, his hands turning into fists.

Jason turned his face to them, then back to Lily, a smile on his face.

"I'll be right back. But I'm sure Jack will keep you plenty company when I'm gone." He said before turning into smoke.

Jack stood there, and gave a deep sigh. Unwillingly, he walked over to Lily and grabbed her by the neck.

"Jack, fight it…fight it with your heart. Jason can control minds, but he can do nothing to the heart!" her voice grew raspy as Jack squeezed her neck tighter. It killed her to see the sadness in his eyes.

_Idiot! Do I even listen to what I say? Jason has no control over the heart! _Lily smiled and managed to take Jack's hands in hers.

She closed her eyes and mumbled a few words.

Jack's eyes widened. Did she say what he thought she said? She looked to the side, watching Jason give horrible blows to the others. Matthew was knocked out, and as she figured, Alexandria was caring for him. She looked back at the burned image on her hand and smiled, as if unwillingly, evilly.

She pushed Jack aside and walked over to the others. Omi had managed to push back Jason with a blast of his Wudai water. He gritted his teeth, his back against the wall, trying to push back the water with his bare hands.

_It's me Jason wants, that's all…not the others, but me_, her heart said.

Lily's mind was already cold and dark, just like Jason's. The mark on her hand was there just because her hand was on his piece when she activated it. But it also gives her more convincing proof for something else entirely. Omi stopped, and was silent along with the others, as he watched Lily walk over to Jason and offered to help him up.

"Lily! What are you doing? I thought you hated this guy's guts?" Raimundo asked.

"That's what I thought too…but I don't. I belong here, with him." She whispered, staring at the floor.

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked, holding onto Raimundo's arm and Omi's shoulder.

Lily rose up her hand, showing them the mark. It took awhile for Alexandria to respond.

"Did you have that all along?" she asked.

"Yes, I did." Lily said, while her heart practically screamed out the opposite. Alexandria nodded.

Jason smiled. "I knew you would come to your senses sooner or later." He held Lily's hand that held the mark. "Now what do you want to do to your lover? Keep him as a pet?" he asked.

Lily looked up. "No, let him go with the others, I don't need him." She said with a smile.

Jason nodded and snapped his fingers, releasing his control over Jack.

"What? Lily, don't do it!" he yelled, running over to the others.

He stood behind the monks, panting. "You can't do it…" he said feeling so helpless.

Lily looked over at him, "Oh, but I already have!" she said, a slight perk in her voice. "You see…_dear_ Jack," she mocked. As she walked over to him, her heart was pounding with guilt and pain, she felt as if her body was literally dragging. "I didn't know where I belonged before, but you see this?" she pointed to her hand.

"_This_ shows me who I am and where I belong!" she hissed. "So all of you just go!" she yelled, her eyes flaring in a deep Jade color.

No one knew what to do, not the monks, or even Alexandria. But Jack did. He walked over to Lily, grabbed her arms, leaned in and kissed her. He didn't know if he was trying to help her, or saying goodbye. Even if Lily had made her mind dark to everything, even Jack, her heart surged with happiness when his lips touched hers. She wanted to leave and be with Jack…but she couldn't. She pulled away, trying to look outraged.

"Goodbye, Jack." She said without any expression in her voice.

- - - - - - - -

Jack didn't push her to come with him, he didn't say anything nor did he look back when he took his leave with the others.

He watched silently as Alexandria, and Matthew, who just awakened from being unconscious, left in another direction.

The monks didn't bother saying anything to Jack. They were too disappointed in themselves, but in Lily most of all. Jack watched as Dojo's shape grew smaller and smaller in the night sky.

He looked down, and saw his helipak lying on the mud. He took a deep sigh, put his helipak on his shoulders, and decided to fly back to his lair. But as he flew, a burning sensation filled his hands with pain.

He looked at both of his palms, his gloves, clean. He took off his gloves, and stared at the words that were burned on his skin; two words on each hand. They were the words that past Lily's lips when she held his hands:

_Love you to death. _

**I'm actually particually proud of Omi's messing up slang. The 'curvy as a straight line' actually cracked me up. But technically, this is the last chapter, however I'm adding an epilogue to clear things up at the end. I am still undecided about a sequel, because it is do-able. So, if you want, tell me if you'd like to see a sequel. I'll probably write one anyway...meh. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and see you all in the last! **


	10. Epilogue

**Alas, the last chapter of _All Flowers Have Thorns. _-Sigh- I really enjoyed writing this, and I hoped you all did too. I was actually going to entitle this after the James Blunt song, "Goodbye My Lover, Goodbye My Friend." So on the chapters list, it will just be Epilogue... So here it is, the final chapter, _Goodbye My Lover, Goodbye My Friend._**

**Jack: -sniff- Finally it's over! -sniffs-**

**K.G.: Jack...are you crying...?**

**Jack: -sniff- No! Evil Boy Geniuses don't cry! **

**K.G.: Aww...you're gonna miss being my muse?**

**Jack: Yeah...that's it. These are definatly tears of happiness that I won't be your muse...heh heh...**

**K.G.: Uh huh...-raises eyebrow-**

_Jack stood alone in a dark lit room. A look of confusion was plastered on his face, and for some reason, he was calling out Lily's name. He felt a light tap on his shoulder, and he turned his head. Lily had her hand on his shoulder, her head facing down, a frown on her face. He turned around and tried to wrap his arms around her, but she vanished in a cloud of smoke. _

_"Jack…" he heard her whisper behind him. _

_He turned around and saw her wearing a plain silk dress in black. He faced her, not wanting to move so she wouldn't disappear again. _

_"I'm sorry…" she said, opening her eyes. _

_He gasped. Her eyes were a dull sapphire color. No shine in them whatsoever. He clenched his fists, unknown hatred filling his heart. _

_"Why did you do it?" he yelled. "Why did you go and betray your friends? Why did you betray me? I cared about you, Lily." _

_His voice softened. Tears streamed down her face. She turned around and walked off into the shadows behind her. _

_"I love you, Jack…" was that last he heard from her. _

"Lily!" Jack's eyes shot open.

He felt cold sweat gather behind his neck. He stood up; rubbing his neck from the awkward position he was when sleeping on his chair. He sighed and ran his fingers through his red locks. He'd been sleeping a lot the last couple of weeks. He grabbed his goggles that were hanging on the coat rack, and placed them on his forehead. To take his mind off of things, he decided to work on one of his damaged Jackbots. Usually, he would have his theme music blasting out from one of his robots, but he just didn't feel like hearing anything. He wanted silence. Nice…quiet…silence.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" his computer boomed.

He covered his ears as he grinded his teeth.

"I heard you the first time!" As he was about to smash his fist against the red button to shut it off, the room went quiet again.

"Wha…how?" he turned around and saw a hooded figure behind him.

Naturally, he screamed. Hard and long.

"I wondered when you would stop on your own." The figure said…after Jack had finished screaming.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice shaking.

The figure pulled down the hood.

"Hey…you're that girl." He said, cocking his head a bit.

"How very observant of you." Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah…hey! You're Lily's guardian that was with that Jason guy! What do you want?" he asked, ready to sick his Jackbots on her.

"Did Lily send you?" he asked when she didn't reply.

Olivia sighed, "In a matter of speaking…yes."

She said, taking out a bottle from her cloak. She walked to Jack and placed it carefully in his hands. He examined it closely; there was a silvery cloud inside it. He looked at Olivia with a questioning face. She nodded and motioned for him to open it. He pulled the cork open and was stiff when the smoke started to take the form of a girl…the form of Lily.

"…Lily…?" he asked, moving his hand up to hold her hand.

In a quick movement, Olivia slapped his hand away.

"Don't do that!" she yelled.

"Why?" Jack asked, however it sounded muffled because he had his hand in his mouth. Olivia sighed.

"Because she'll disappear and I won't be able to bring her back." She said.

"What? How? Why?" he asked. Olivia took a deep breath,

"Jack…you need to know what happened after you left." She started.

"_Jason…it's been days that I haven't been able to see my friends. Please let me go…you already have your power…" Lily pleaded. _

_"Let her go and see the sunshine, Jason…" Olivia said, still standing at a corner. _

_Jason shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. "I am terribly sorry, Lily…but I cannot allow you to leave." _

_Lily clenched her fists. "You're not sorry! You live off of people's sorrow!" she yelled. _

_Jason sighed and stood at the edge of the flat ground, staring at the silver death sentence liquid. _

_Lily stood at a distance from him, as always. But a thought ran through her mind for a split second. Something that Lily would never do. She glanced at Olivia, and ran toward Jason. Her mind blank; just blind fury on a rampage. She gathered all her strength and pushed him into the river. _

_Jason didn't yell, didn't curse or regret anything that he did after that. He grabbed Lily's arm, and she gasped. "If I'm going…you're going with me!" he hissed, as they both fell into the river. _

_Lily couldn't stop coughing after she had swallowed a mouthful of the poison. It had a horrible metallic taste…like blood. Every single way that pain could happen to a person, was happening to Lily. She felt her entire body being crushed, broken and burned. Her thoughts grew cloudy and were slowly ebbing away. Her breath shortened, and her eyes were yearning to close. She gave up on staying afloat, and sunk into the water. The last breath she took was used on muttering but one word underwater. _

_"Jack…" _

Jack stood in awe, his mouth hanging. "You mean…Lily…is…dead?" he asked.

His eyes looked over to Lily, she just nodded, a small smile on her face. He looked down and took a breath.

_It was bound to happen sooner or later, Jack._ He heard Lily's voice say.

He looked up.

_I just did what my heart told me to do…_

Jack slumped his shoulders, her eyes were telling him, just with their emotion.

"Your heart told you to kill yourself?" he snapped.

Lily's spirit shook her head slowly.

"Jack…how can you talk to her like that?" Olivia demanded, confused by the boy's sudden anger.

"Well…first she stays with Jason to 'be where she belonged'…and now she goes and literally jumps to her death!"

_You don't understand…_, Lily tried to explain, but she couldn't.

"You will understand in time, Jack." Olivia said, looking up at Lily.

She sighed and pulled her hood over her head again, leaving the same way she came.

"But…I want to understand now…" he said softly.

Lily smiled and walked up to him.

Jack backed away. _If I don't touch her…she'll stay here forever…, _he thought.

But how her spirit taunted him so! He wanted to wrap his arms around her ghostly white, see-through body, and hold on to her forever. But he couldn't.

_Jack…_

Lily rose her hand up and put her fingertips over Jack's lips. He didn't feel anything, just a slight chill up his spine. His eyes widened when he saw her fading away.

He remembered what Lily said when he left the cave; _"Goodbye Jack…"_

Only a light outline of Lily was left.

"Goodbye, Lily…" he whispered as her form disappeared.

**So that's the last chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. Just want to say thank you to all my reviewers and readers for taking the time to read...and review my story! I really appreciate it, I could hug you all! Also, to the people who might have just come across my story, thank you for reading! Also thank you alleykat90 for making Lily come to life...in a matter of speaking. You hammered it right on the pin!**

**Jack: ...Hit it right on the nail? **

**K.G.: Whatever...thank you all!**


End file.
